Party at the Hyuuga's
by PrincessKMH
Summary: There's a party at the Hyuuga's, with no parental supervision, but plenty of craziness, games, romance, and other good stuff! Who will be invited? What will go on at this party? Read 2 find out! Slight pairings and plenty of humor! R&R and enjoy!XD
1. Invitations

_Okay, so here it is!! I reall_y _want to make a long fanfiction with this one, I think its going to turn out good. I wanted to make something about a very looong party at the Hyuuga House, and maybe some more after that. Reviews are appreciated, and if you have any ideas those are appreciated too. Hope you enjoy it!!!_

_- - - -_

_ By order of the Hyuuga _

_You are cordially invited to a __**party**__ at the Hyuuga_ _Manor at !:00, Saturday afternoon, 5/6/07_

_R.S.V.P 5/4/07_

_Yours Truly, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga_

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha stared down at each individual invitation to the Hyuuga's party.

"Hmmm..." started Sasuke. He was, as always uninterested at anything having to do with socializing.

Sakura, who was usually easily excited, looked at the invitation as though very bored. "I'm not so sure I want to go..." she said, looking uneasy.

"OH, YEAH, A PARTY!!!" said none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "I'M SOOOO THERE!!!!"

It was just an hour ago when Hinata Hyuuga, the hostess of the party, had handed him his invitation.

Flashback

_Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on a bench in the local training field while thinking of possible new catch phrases, 'Believe It' was getting old, besides, he had gotten the living crap kicked out of him various times by almost everyone in Konoha for saying it too much. _

_He jumped up as one came to him. "FO' SHO" he yelled out. Then he tought of another one. "YOU BETTER KNOW IT!" he screamed like and idiot to nobody in particular. He saw a woman who was walking by give him a 'WTF' look and back away slowly._

_The blonde kyuubi-holder sighed. No matter how much he tried to come up with a new catch phrase, he knew 'believe it' would always stick. So what if he had to put up with beatings from the others? He was the next Hokage. The thought of it filled him with such hyper activeness, he decided to scream his beloved phrase to the heavens. "BELIEVE IT, BITCHES!!" He hollered. Ooops, maybe a little too loud. He decided_ _get the hell out of there before somebody tracked him down and beat him to a pulp for yelling like a retarded, crazed baboon._

_He was about to leave when he heard a squeak coming from the bushes behind him_.

_He wheeled around to see a pale face with lavender-white eyes and bluish black hair dart back behind the shrubs._

"_Hinata? Is that you?" said the Uzumaki boy. "Hinata, come out!"_

_He was right. The shy Hyuuga heiress crawled out of the bushes, a deep red blush spreading across her fair-skinned face. "N-n-naruto..!"_

"_Hinata! What is it? Why were you behind those bushes?" he demanded, a little suspiciously._

_The Hyuuga blushed if possible, even more scarlet. "I-I w-w-wanted to g-give you this-s-s." She held out a white envelope in her trembling hand._

"_Ohhh! Sure, thanks, Hinata!" He said as he took it out of her outstretched hand. "For a minute there I though you were stalking me!"_

_He looked down at the parcel she had given him. "Hey Hinata, what is this anyway?"_

_But the Hyuuga girl had already gone._

End Flashback

"Hey, earth to Naruto!" said Sakura, banging him on the head.

"OH! YEAH SAKURA?" Naruto said loudly, snapping back to real life.

"Naruto, control your ADHD and stop yelling at me!" said Sakura heatedly."I was just asking you are you completely _sure_ you want to go to that party?"

"HELL YEAH!" screamed the Uzumaki, who quickly dropped his tone when he saw the look on Sakura's face. "Yeah, um, as I was saying, hell yeah I'm going to that party! You can't have a party without Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

"Hmm, that's not true, you retard, Kakashi sensei just had one last week that I know you didn't go to." said Sasuke who decided to join the conversation.

Naruto turned to the raven-haired Uchiha and gave him a sour look. "That was an adult themed party, idiot! Besides, who asked you to join the conversation anyway?!"

"Sasuke can join the conversationanytime he feels like it, you loser!" yelled the pink-haired kuniochi. "Besides I asked you a question, and I want you to answer, goddamit!!

"Oh, that!" started Naruto. "Well, why do you ask, anyway"

Sakura smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to explain it for your small mind. You saw that invitation, right, or are you blind as well as mentally challenged?"

"Yeah, I saw it, your point?"

Sasuke sighed, he seemed to have decided that he was far to cool for this pathetic conversation.

"Well, to me, that invitation sucked. And if the invitation sucks, than the party must, too. Besides, it's the Hyuugas we're talking about. Master Hisashi, a rich snob who abuses his daughters. A shy girl, Hinata, who can't carry out a sentence to save her life. And not to mention her cousin, Neji, who hates her guts and tried to kill her. He's also all serious and stuff. I couldn't imagine a more less-fun group of people to host a party." explained Sakura.

"Besides, they had a party before, remember? In the academy. It was a tea party and Hisashi expected us to act like 'proper young ladies and gentlemen', and Hinata fainted and tipped over the table. I got tea and those crappy scones all over my perfect little outfit. It was the worst party I've been to in my life, even worse than Ino's slumber party when she played that prank on me in front of Tenten, Hinata, and Temari."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing out of Sakura, which is messed up, Because he always 'believes it'(haha, get it?). The Hyuugas, weren't bad people at all to have a party. And he was determined to defend them.

"You've got it all wrong, Sakura." He started which earned him a you-better-watch-what-you-say-to-me-or-i'll-kill-you look from Sakura. But he continued.

"The Hyuugas have changed a lot since they were in the academy. Especially Neji and Hinata. Besides..." Naruto gave a smirk. "They are probably just party-crazy teens like us!! _BELIEVE IT!_" He couldn't help adding his favorite catch phrase after his speech.

"You're an idiot. How can you imagine Hinata and Neji being 'party crazy' teens. But..." said Sakura."It is at a filthy rich person's house after all, so maybe it won't be that suckish."

"So you guys will go with me?!!" askedthe hyper Uzumaki boy, his eyes alight.

"Only after one thing is made sure of..." said Sasuke, his back turned to them.

"What's that?" asked Sakura and Naruto at the same time, surprised that he was talking to the likes of them.

Sasuke turned around, a smirk across his handsome (in Sakura's opinion) face. "We find out who's going."

To Be Continued

- - - -

_Wow, that was long! Trust me, the next chapter will be much funnier than this one, its just the beginning, so just don't go, ok, this is a piece of crap, please read the next chappie! Bear with me, it will get better...Reviews would make my day, and have anything that would make this story better, throw it at me! Bye bye!_


	2. Party Problems & The Dumb Blonde

_Nothing much to say here except this chapter will be much funnier than the last, featuring Hinata and her party crisis, and our favorite group of ninjas getting ready to barge through Konoha looking for the guests of the party!!! Oh, and just to let you know, this contains mild Harry Potter( don't ask, just read) spoilers, due to Shino's secret HP addiction. So if you have not read book 6 yet, than I suggest you cover your eyes. If you didn't ever read Harry Potter, than you're fine, it's just a teensy-weensy bit of the story, so carry on. _

- - - -

Hinata collapsed on her bed, tired from running through the town, passing out invitations.

It was easy enough to pass out invitations to her own team, but Neji made her give them out to all of the teams they knew, she even had to fly three out to Suna(on messenger pigeons of course) .

She even had to give them to Neji's own team, which he could have easily done himself. She even had to give one out to her secret lover, Naruto Uzumaki...

Hinata sighed and trying to get the thought of that foxy guy out of her head, she turned on the radio. _Oh, damn..._she thought. The Secret deodorant commercial was playing very loudly in her ear. _'Secret lovers, that's what we are...secret lovers, that's what we are_...' The music went through her ear, and into her brain making her think about Naruto even more. _I hate that freaking commercial..._ Hinata thought. For a very shy and appearingly sweet girl, Hinata had a very nasty mind. _Secret deodorant...well it's no 'secret' that their deodorant sucks and so does their commercial! I'm never wasting my money on that crap!!_

She changed the dial, but all the stations were playing sappy love songs. She changed it to a hip hop station, thinking that they wouldn't have anything to do with love on it. She was wrong. '_Nobody want ta see us to-get-her, but it don't matter no-o, cause I got you babe..._'Uh. 'Don't Matter' by Akon. _Well, I know what matters, _thought Hinata. _What matters is that this horrible song is gonna fail in the music industry, and it'll matter to them when they are broke and living on the streets as hobos._

Next she changed it to a rock station. She was sure that a rock station would never play a love song. _'Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fa-ll asleep cause I miss you baby_,_ and I don't wanna miss a thing..._'Urg. 'Don't Wanna Miss a Thing', by Aerosmith. _Well, I do wanna miss a thing if its this song I'm missing, _thought Hinata. But it was too late to change the station, she was already deep in thought about her blonde hottie. She turned the radio off, and layed down on her lavender four-poster bed.

She remembered the day that she gave him his invitation, (which was actually earlier that morning). _He touched my actual hand, _thought Hinata._ He brushed it when he took the invitation from me. I'll never wash the spot where he touched again._

After he took the invitation, Hinata ran off. It was just to overwhelming. Being near that Naruto for too long can make a girl pass out, and Hinata almost did right in front of him.

Soon she couldn't help thinking naughty thoughts of Naruto. She looked at the spot next to her in the four- poster bed that she was lying in and wished that he were there next to her, doing a lot of things that you really don't want to hear about.

Soon she heard a knock on the door, which brought her out of her fantasizing. "F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-father?" She said shyly.

"No, It's me. Open up."

"O-oh!" Squeaked Hinata. "C-coming, c-cousin N-n-neji."

She opened up the door to see an annoyed Neji. "W-what is i-it, N–neji?" She said, wondering if he found out that she used his Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner again. "I-I didn't t-touch them! I-I p-p-promise!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said, looking at her accusingly. "Never mind, I don't really care about what you were touching. I just wanted to make sure you passed out all invitations, but it seems you finished that already." He turned on his heel and left, closing the door behind him.

_Wow._ Hinata thought. _He's too busy with the party to even try to catch a whiff of his precious shampoo im my room!_

Hinata shook her head. She didn't know what kind of shit Neji was getting himself into, throwing a huge party when her father was going on a mission with Hanabi the day before the party. She didn't know any details, she was just helping out, and knew he would murder her if she told her father. Well, whatever it was, she hoped it wouldn't turn out like the academy tea party they had. Hinata had glimpsed Naruto in a suit and passed out, knocking over the table along with the priceless limited edition heirloom teacups with tea in them and the scones that she had baked herself, and they landed and spilled on Sakura's pink frilly party dress.

Shino, her own team mate, had yelled at her for breaking those teacups. Hinata found out later that it was because of his _secret _Harry Potter obsession. "You know Hinata, one of those heirloom teacups could have been the Horcrux that Harry Potter needs to defeat Voldemort! You could have just doomed the whole wizarding world!"he had yelled at her. She had no idea what he was talking about, nobody but him read those strange Harry Potter books. She felt kinda sorry for him, the poor kid was confused and thought that Harry Potter and his _magical _world actually existed. But she still didn't like displeasing anybody and brought him a pink Barbie teacup set for his birthday.

Hinata, sighed and hoped that she wouldn't faint this time, no matter how sexy Naruto looked. So on that note, Hinata grabbed her bag and decided to see if she could go up to Naruto without fainting, so she could be preparedfor whatever obstacles the party would bring.

- - - -

It was a breezy Tuesday afternoon, and Team 7 were sitting in a grassy field, about to split up to find the people who have been invited to one of the Hyuuga's famous parties (famous for sucking) that Saturday. Having received their invitations that morning, the squad was ready to see if the party was worth going to.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting in a training field, ready to receive instructions from Sasuke for getting the 'who's hot and who's not'(wtf?) list for the upcoming party.

Sasuke fumbled in his bag for something while Sakura and Naruto watched, waiting for instructions. Sasuke told them to come to the field, so they could get ready to find out who was invited to the party.

Naruto was getting pissed of as usual when Sasuke got to be the leader. He was even more po'ed when Sakura went into her 'Ohhhh, Sasuke!!! Be the father of my children!' phase.

"How come this son-of-a-bitch gets to decide everything?!! Everyone knows I'm the leader of this little cliche', how come I don't get to order everybody around, but he does!!!! I'm calling the ANBU and suing Sasuke! BELIEVE IT!!!!"

Sakura was at her boiling point. "Oh, shut up you freaking moron!!! The reason you can't boss everybody around is because Sasuke's sooo hot and you're a loser. Besides, he came up with the plan, and even if you did nobody would listen to you-- wait!! I almost forgot, you couldn't have come up with such a brilliant plan like Sasuke's cause you're so damn stupid!!! Besides, ANBU can't sue anybody, that would have to go to the Hokage. Besides, what exactly are the charges? I–."

But Sasuke found whatever he was looking for in the bag. "Shut up, Sakura and listen." He said, and Sakura shut her giant mouth with a squeak.

Out of the bag, Sasuke took out a pink Crayola crayon and a piece of paper. " Now we are all going to split up and go to a team to investigate. I'll go to–."

"Hahaha!!! Sasuke writes with a pink Crayola! Sasuke's ga-ay!!! Sasuke's GAY and proud! He's a homosexual gay wad!!!!" screamed Naruto.

"Will you shut the hell up?! Sasuke's not gay, he loooves me! And real men wear pink, and rainbow is the color for a gay guy, don't talk about something if you don't even know what you're talking about, you idiot!" retorted Sakura.

"Will both of you just shut the fuck up? Now, as I was saying, I'll take Tenten and Rock Lee. No need to ask Neji, because he's the host. Naruto, you take Kiba and Shino, you'll probably find them training in the forest, just track their scent. And Sakura, you track down Shikamaru's team, and then we'll all look for any others. Get it, got it, good."

He showed them a very pink diagram of the assigned teams and their possible locations.

"WOOHOO!!! An A- Rank mission!! I'll be able to track down Kiba's scent easily, his dog scent reeks to high heaven. BELIEVE IT!!!"

"Whatever just get to it." Mumbled Saskue. And they were off.

To Be Continued

- - - -

Okay, I hope this one was funnier than the last! There are a lot of things in this chapter that are copyrighted, so here they are: Naruto& friends belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto. Secret deodorant belongs to Secret Deodorant Company. The song, 'Don't Matter' belongs to Akon. The song 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' belongs to Aerosmith. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. And Crayola Crayons belong to Crayola.. Oh, and Barbie belongs to whatever gazillionaire made her. I think I got it all! Well I think you know what to expect in the next chappie. More funny craziness and stuff. Don't miss it!


	3. Around Town: The dog, pig, and Lotus

_Yup. We're finally getting closer to the par-tey, it will probably start in chapter 4. Enjoy._

_- - - -_

Naruto paused and sniffed the ground, trying to catch a whiff of Kiba's strong scent. Having the demon kyuubi inside of him made it easier to track people's scent, and tracking a guy like Kiba, who smelled like wet dog all the time, was more than easy for him.

The blonde caught the scent and followed it, hoping, if Sasuke was correct, it would lead him to Kiba and Shino, so he would be able to ask about the party.

God, the way Sasuke was setting this task out, you would think it was a mission from frickin' James Bond or something. Or Mission: Impossible. Naruto started humming the theme song as he carried on. Dun-dun dah-dah, dun-dun doo-dah!

Then Naruto pushed his face to the dirt, and started to track the scent on all fours. To any bystander, he would have looked like a complete dumbass, a thirteen year old boy walking on all fours and waving his rear in the air. Wow. That guy really knows how to stand out (or look like a childish idiot) in a crowd.

Suddenly Naruto's face bumped, or should I say smashed into something. Scolding himself for not watching where he was going, he looked up and saw that the scent had halted at a town house. "My face huuurtts!!!" He complained loudly, clutching his face as he stood up.

"Well it's killing me."

Naruto wheeled around to see the lady who worked at the ramen stand, Ayame, standing in the doorway of the house and glaring at him. It was apparently her day off.

"Watch where you're going, little idiot. I know you come to the ramen shop a lot. And I don't want paying customers avoiding the shop because of a little smurf like you acting like that in public. Got it?"

Naruto could see a vein popping in her forehead, and knew that he'd better choose his words carefully.

But he also noticed that Kiba's scent stopped at her house so he decided to ask about it.

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that,"said Naruto, sweat-dropping. "Look, did you happen to see a funny-lookin' guy with a furry hoodie on and a dog with him?"

Ayame glared at him suspiciously. "You mean that pervert Kiba? Yeah, he came around here. The mutt tried hitting on me for the billionth time. He uses all these corny home-made pick up lines, like, 'The people of my dog clan need to find mates. So are you interested, baby?' I _have_ to get a restraining order on that sick freak. I'm calling the ANBU." She turned around to go into her house.

"Hold it!" said Naruto, not bothering to mention that the Hokage would be a better choice if you wanted a restraining order on some one.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know, uh, where he went after he saw you?" asked Naruto.

"Defiantly. He comes around every day before he goes training with his bug friend. The kid runs right off before I can give him a good smack. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Ayame went off to call the ANBU for a restraining order, and Naruto tore off into the forest to look for his prey.

- - - -

Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were sitting in the local forest, in a clearing used for training, which they were currently taking a break from.

Kiba was sharing his water with Akumaru while Shino sat against a tree, his serious expression set on his face.

When suddenly, none other than Naruto Uzumaki came tearing out of the surroundings. Kiba spit out his water right in Shino's face and Shino made a note-to-self to send fleas after Akamaru.

"Hey guys! I finally found you. BELIEVE IT!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Yo, s'up in the hood, home slice?! It's all good, s'all good dawg!"

A vein twitched in Shino's forehead. "Kiba, for the last time, you are not black, so stop acting like you are!"

"I'm a wigger, yo! A straight up wangster!! Just keepin' it real for the homies, dawg!" Said Kiba, delighted with his gangsta lingo.

Shino raised his hand to hit Kiba.

"Get yo hand off my grill, yo! Don't be hatin', dawg! Like I said, yo, just keepin' it real for my brothers back in the hood. Now," He turned his attention back to Naruto. "Let's hear what this fella has to say. Bring it, dawg!"

"Yeah, well I just wanted to know if you guys were invited to Hinata and Neji's party this Saturday." explained Naruto.

Kiba gave Naruto a sharp-toothed smile. "Yeeeaaahhh, boy! You know it, the Kibster never gets left out of anything fly! Yeah, me and the Shinster were invited f'sho!!!"

Shino was trying very hard now to restrain himself from letting a huge swarm of bees loose on Kiba.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Okaaay, then," thinking that Kiba's new talk was even more annoying than his catch phrase, 'believe it'. "Well, if that's all, then..." Naruto turned to leave.

"Hold on, yo!" said Kiba. "Remember, the next time you go to the Ramen Stand, tell that hot chick that works there that I dig her, okay dawg?"

Naruto double sweat-dropped. "Okay, then, but just to let you know, dude, she's filing a restraining order against you, so you're not gonna get anywhere with her! BELIEVE IT!"

Kiba looked down and went back to his normal voice. "Awww, damn! That's the third time this week a hot girl has gotten a restraining order against me." Akamaru, who had been trying to ignore his master's annoying talk, let out a sympathetic whine.

_At least this conversation about females has gotten him to stop talking like that, for the moment anyway..._ Thought Shino.

"Well, I gotta go now guys." said Narutoand he jumped off into the trees and headed back to the training grounds where he would meet the others.

- - - -

It didn't take Sakura long to find team 10. They were hanging outside the academy, waiting for Asuma to get back from one of his 'breaks' with Kurenai.

There, Shikamaru had fallen asleep on a bench, and Ino was yelling at Chouji for being such a fatass and eating every edible item in his field of vision. Ino paused and noticed Sakura standing a few feet away.

"What is it, billboard brow? No, none of us want to buy the space for rent on your forehead, so you can leave now."

A vein throbbed on Sakura's temple. "Shut up, Ino-pig. Wake up your boyfriend, I have something to ask you guys."

Ino threw Sakura a very dirty look. "At least I can get one, fore head girl. No one will ever want you, your too flat-chested and billboard- browed to score any hotties." She stuck out her tounge.

"So you mean to say I'm your boyfriend?"

Shikamaru had just got up from the bench. Ino squeaked.

"You faker! You were awake all along!"

Shikamaru yawned and stretched. "It was kinda hard for a guy to sleep with you two yelling at eachother, troublesome woman. Now what did you want to ask us, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you guys were invited to the party at the Hyuuga's. But I know Ino wasn't invited, because nobody wants a pig at a party." said Sakura.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but Ino cut him off. "For your information, all three of us were invited to the party. But you're probably just jealous cause you weren't. Your forehead couldn't fit inside the mansion!"

"Actually I was invited, my whole team was. So there." Sakura stuck out her tounge.

"Whatever. As long as Sasuke's there, I really could care less. Bye-bye billboard brow!" Ino waved her hand impatiently. So did Chouji, who was busy eating all this time.

Sakura stormed off, and headed towards the place her team had agreed to meet.

Ino smirked and then faced Shikamaru. "Uhh, Shikamaru?" She said, slightly blushing.

"Hn?"

"Ummm, that thing about you being my boyfriend and all, well, it didn't mean anything...I was just joking. Okay?"

"I understand."he replied. And the Shikamaru fell back asleep and Ino started yelling at Chouji for trying to eat her hand as they resumed waiting for their very _busy_ sensei.

- - - -

Sasuke made a quick job of finding the remaining Konoha team. Short and sweet. To-the-point. Whatever you want to call it.

He tracked them down using his various ninja skills (wow, _just_ like a James Bond movie!) and found them, Lee and Tenten, sitting outside a restaurant, apparently bored. Well at least Tenten was. Lee was giving her a speech/lecture about the meaning of youth.

When Lee saw Sasuke walking towards them, he said joyfully, "Sasuke!! Greetings, youthful friend! Let the youthful youthfulness of life wash over you like the beauty and youthfulness of the lotus blossom! Yosh!"

Sasuke ignored Lee's outburst of youth and asked, "Is Hyuuga around?"

Tenten answered, "Neji? No he is busy with his party but he said he would meet us soon. We are waiting for him now. Why do you ask?"

"And we are waiting for the youthful Gai-sensei too!!" said Lee, tears welling up in his youthful eyes. "He is currently in one of his youthful and heroic competitions with Kakashi-sensei. I miss him with the fiery and youthful passion of the lotus blossom. Yosh!" He said, fire in his tear filled eyes.

Sasuke once again ignored Lee. "Well, about the party. Were you two invited?"

"YOSH!!" Yelled Lee. "We were invited to Neji's youthful celebration!"

"Lee, shut up!" said Tenten. "You're scaring Sasuke. Yeah, we were invited," she said, turning her attention back to Sasuke. "Was your team too? Neji hasn't told us the guest list."

"Yes." answered Sasuke. And with that, the Uchiha left the restaurant, hearing shouts of, "Goodbye, youthful friend! YOSH!"

_God, he says his catch phrase more times in one day_ _than Naruto says it in a week, _Sasuke thought.

"And great, now we have to find out if that sand team has been invited to this freaking party." said Sasuke aloud. _What a perfect day._

"Actually, they were, Uchiha." said a familiar voice.

"Hyuuga." said Sasuke, knowing who it was before he even turned around to face him.

Neji half smiled. "If you want to know who was invited, its only the 4 genin teams and the one from Suna."

"Fine." Sasuke started to walk back to the place where he would meet the others from his team.

"Oh, and Uchiha?"

"What?"

"This time, it's not a tea party."

To be Continued

- - - -

_XD!!!! Yeah, like I said, the party will probably start in the next chapter. Hope you people like this one, and if ya do, review!! Remember, I do NOT own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto does. And I also don't own anything else that's copyrighted in this fanfic. God! What is wrong with you people! Just kiddin. Anyway, hope you like the story so far. Ta ta for now!_


	4. Let's Get it Started in Here!

_Hehehe, you guys asked for it...so here it is! Chapter 4, the beginning of the party. But the beginning is at the end...that didn't make sense. Mind you it's really just the beginning of the party, the good stuff will be in the next chapter, for sure, I promise!! Well, just read and you'll see. Remember, I am hungry for reviews... after the first 8 (thannks to everybody who reviewed, you guys are awesome), I was like, oh yeah! More more more! So thanks a bunch and you'll loooove this chapter!!!!!!_

_- - - -  
_

It was Tuesday evening, the sky was nearing sunset. Tsunade lay the papers she had been shuffling on her over crowded desk.

The Hokage was feeling a bit drowsy after a hard day at work, so she leaned back in her chair, plopped her feet on the table, and started to relax. _It was a good thing Shizune just went out to gather my reports_, thought Tsunade, knowing that she would have said something like, 'Tsunade, get your feet of the table we have work to do! Or 'Tsunade, we don't have time for a rest, get up, get up, get up, blah blah blah, etc.'

Tsunade sighed and smiled. Shizune was a great help (and not to mention pain in the ass sometimes). But she just didn't value sweet relaxation. The Hokage started to doze off...

_Tsunade was in a field filled with beautiful flowers. She felt strangely happy. She looked down at her clothes and gasped. She was wearing her green robe with the fishnets. The clothes she wore when she was a little genin. She felt her hair. In a pony tail, they way it had been so long ago. She felt her chest. Well, ummm, you can guess that it was the same as it was back then._

_Tsunade looked around, and sure enough, saw the young Orochimaru and Jiraiya were sitting on either side of her, smiling. But not one of those friendly smiles. No, the grins they were giving her were the creepy kind of smiles_, _the ones that came with wide staring eyes. It was the I'm-gonna-rape-you-than-kill-you looks. And they were looking at her._

_When they didn't change facial expressions, Tsunade stood up and said, "WTF is wrong with you guys?" She waved a hand in front of their faces. But the expressions didn't change._

_Instead they said in unison, "It's going to start soon. Won't that be fun, Tsunade?"_

_Before she had time to answer, a giant 20ft. tall Naruto came running towards them. He was laughing, and occasionally saying, "Believe it, Tsunade!" _

"_Look out!" Tsunade screamed at her team- mates as the huge feet threatened to squash them. But they didn't move. They were still smiling as they got squished by the big feet._

_Tsunade ducked out of the way and rolled down the side of a hill. She landed on a patch of red spotted mushrooms._

_Before she knew it, the mushrooms started changing. Black, shiny, bowl-shaped hair stared sprouting where the caps should have been. Fire-filled eyes and overly bleached white teeth appeared on the stalks. They were the heads of Gai Maito and Rock Lee. Tsunade screamed. _

"_Youth...Tsunade, YOUTH!!! Said the similar faces. "What about it?" She asked, startled and confused. _

"_Find us the magical lotus blossom!!! Tsunade, Tsunade, TSUNADE!!!!"_

- - - -

"Tsunade, Tsunade, wake UP!!!!" yelled Shizune.

Tsunade woke with a start, her feet which were on the table knocked over the papers she had been stackinga framed photo of her punching Jiraiya in the faceand her sake bottle. The picture and bottle smashed on the floor and the papers scattered everywhere. Tsunade shrieked.

_Holy crap! _She thought._ That was one hell of a screwed up dream!_

"What's wrong, Hokage Tsunade?" Asked Shizune, alarmed.

Tsunade panted. "I-it's nothing. J-just a, a nightmare, t-that's all." Tsunade shuttered at the thought of it. She straightened up. "Yes, well, what is it, Shizune?"

"Ma'am, there's an ANBU here to see you." said Shizune.

"Okay, let 'em in."

Shizune opened the door to Tsunade's office. A female ANBU with yellow hair and a mouse mask came in and bowed before the Hokage.

"What's up, Minnie Mouse?" Asked Tsunade, taking a look at that mask she could have swore had come from Disney World.

The ANBU scowled. "I have a name you know, _great_ Hokage."

"Whatever. Just get to the point." _Oh my God_ thought Tsunade_. Do they really think I give a damn?_

"Well," started the ANBU, trying to control her anger. "We have had a lot of people calling the ANBU for legal problems, Hokage. People started off with calling the official ANBU hotline (1-800-ANBU) to report burglaries, which was not our job, but we helped the people out with the robberies none the less,"

"Continue." Said the Hokage.

"Well, than the citizens started acting like we were the police or something. They called us for suing, restraining orders, and other legal cases. They've demanded lawyers, court cases, and many other things that we know only you can do. For God's sake, I think we've had about 6 restraining orders filed, all against this one kid."

"Let me guess, Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked Tsunade, knowing what a little fruitcake he was.

"Actually no, miss. They were for a kid named Kiba Inuzuka. Well, moving on. The ANBU would greatly appreciate it if you could notify the townspeople that if they want a legal case, not to call us, but to call _you_?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever." said Tsunade, who was very sleepy and annoyed at this point. "I'll get right on it. Now kindly get the hell out of my office."

The ANBU was _very_ pissed off at this lazy, good-for-nothing woman. _Whoever chose her to be Hokage must have been very wasted..._she thought. Of course, it was Pervy Sanin, Jiraiya who chose her. "Fine." She said, and muttered, "Bitch." under her breath, than high-tailed it out of the office in case Tsunade heard her.

"Shizune, you heard the woman." Said Tsunade. "Now gather some people and get started."

"But ma'am, what am _I_ supposed to do?" Asked Shizune.

Tsunade sighed. _Dose anybody but me actually use their brain around here? _"Make some flyers or posters. Maybe even billboards. Think of a catchy slogan. And then post them around town."

"Yes, Hokage, right away." Shizune scrambled out the door.

"Finally." Tsunade said. She placed her feet back on the table, and went to sleep.

**Several hours later**

Shizune hurried back into the room, finished with the poster. "Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, TSUNADE, wake UP, godammit!!!"

"Huh, what!" said a disgruntled Tsunade as she woke up from her luckily dreamless sleep. "Oh, right, the poster! Let's see it, then!"

Shizune reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll. She unfurled it to reveal a sign that said:

Having legal problems?

_WHO YA GONNA CALL?_

_Not the ANBU!_

_Call the __**Hokage**__! We'll help with suing, court cases, restraining orders, and any other legal needs your crazy little brains can think up! You know the number! It's in the phone book! So call now!_

"Hmmm, not bad Shizune, not bad at all. Just stick a picture of me in the middle and it'll be fine. Now fix it and after you're done, get a few of those useless little midgets from the academy to help you put them up. Than go to Minnie Mouse and tell her."

"Right away, Tsunade!"

"Oh, and while you're at it, pick me up some more sake."

- - - -

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were sitting in their meeting place. They were ready to discuss their encounters with the other teams.

"I'll go first! BELIEVE IT!" Said Naruto while Sakura sweat dropped. "YEAH!! Well I went to Shino and Kiba, and Kiba was all like talkin' funny, right, and–."

"Yeah, we'd really _love_ to hear the rest of your story, Naruto, but you forgot the most important rule, LADIES FIRST! Chaa!!!" said Sakura as she punched him on the head.

Sasuke spoke up. "Will you both just shut the hell up? I already know that all the teams from Konoha have been invited, as well as the sand team. So you can–."

"Oh Yeah!!! Mission accomplished!!!" yelled Naruto, as he broke into the Mission: Impossible theme song again. "Dun-dun doo-dah, dun-dun, doo-waah!"

"Stupid!! This is not Mission: Impossible, we obviously did the mission so how can it be impossible? You really astound me with your stupidity–." Sakura stopped her insufferable nagging when she saw the death glare on Sasuke's face. "Oh! Sorry Sasuke, go ahead and finish your sentence!"

"As I was saying, you can go home now, all we have to do is wait for the party on Saturday. That's it." And without another word, he was on his way home.

"Well, I'm outta here." Sakura said with a sickening glance at Naruto.

"Hold on Sakura, don't you think it would have just been easier to ask Neji or Hinata in the first place? Or we could've just waited for the party." asked the blonde.

"Naruto, _you_ were the one who got all excited about this mission. And besides Sasuke's plans are always genius, no matter how ridiculous or pointless they are, and–oops!! I did not just say that out loud, I–." Sakura giggled nervously. "Well, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, hehehe!"

Sakura left with a last nervous chuckle, leaving Naruto all alone. _Well, I guess I'd better go home too, It's getting late. We'll tell Kakashi-sensei about the party at training tomorrow. The party! I can't wait!_ And with that the Uzumaki boy went home to his parentless apartment, excited for the party on Saturday.

- - - -

It was a humid Saturday morning, the day of the big party. Some people, like Naruto, were pumped. Others, like Sasuke, couldn't care less. And some, like Shikamaru, were brushing the party off as, 'too troublesome.'

None the less, everybody was getting prepared.

Naruto changed his underwear for the special occasion. He also put on Secret deodorant. He liked the girly smell a lot. He thought the commercial was catchy, too.

Sasuke spent and extra 2 hours getting his hair in the right shape.

Sakura spent about 3 hours deciding on what to wear, but after ripping apart her closet and a temper tantrum or two, she ended up wearing her regular ninja attire (after calling Ino 100 times to ask her what everybody else was going to wear).

Chouji ate an extra large breakfast (do you know how big that would be?) He also had a super size brunch, lunch, and afternoon snack.

Shikamaru rolled out of bed exactly an hour before the party, and Ino had to drag him along to make sure he didn't think it was too troublesome to go to.

Ino herself woke up early and paid a visit to the beauty parlour, and got the whole make over deal, mani-pedi, makeup, and hair. And then of course she whipped out her daddy's credit card to pay for the whole damn thing. While she was there, she thought she saw a bunch of people in black cloaks with red clouds getting their nails done, too.

Kiba practiced a few pick-up lines to use on any hot girls at the party, and also looked on Google for more ghetto talk, and practiced that in front of the mirror, too. He also brushed and flossed his and Akamaru's fangs so his 'irresistible' smile would be sure to impress the ladies. _Maybe we could play 7 minutes in heaven, hehehe..._ he thought.

Shino did nothing except wonder why he was going to this party in the first place. _I'd be better looking up Harry Potter 7 rumours on the internet..._he thought. But then again, It was just a party. He could look up Harry Potter shit any old time he wanted. Oh, the heck with it.

Hinata sat in front of her vanity trying to make her self look nice. Soon she would go with Neji in the entrance hall and wait for the guests. She reminded herself not to pass out when she saw Naruto (even though he would just be dressed in his orange jumpsuit).

Rock Lee pulled on his green spandex jumpsuit of youth, gave his hair a brush, and gave his 'nice guy' pose in front of the mirror, complete with sparklies and everything. He gave Gai-sensei a youthful hug before running off to the Hyuuga mansion.

Neji washed his long, beautiful hair with his precious Herbal Essences shampoo before the party, and also a spritz of Axe body spray that Kiba had given him. He had been hanging out with Kiba a lot, when he wasn't busy with the party or training. Kiba didn't talk gangsta with him(he mostly did that to annoy Shino) they talked surfer like, "Heeey, dude! What's up!" or "Totally awesome, dude!" Yeah, that Kiba was quite a character.

Tenten's hair was in buns as usual, and she was wondering if they would have a kareoke contest or something, she thought she was a pretty good singer.

Waaay over in the desert in Suna, Kankuro was thinking about which way he should wear his face makeup that he stole from Temari and had been using for many years. He really should get his own one of these days.

Gaara sat on his bed, just staring into space. He thought of this so-called 'party,' and he thought maybe he would be able to make some friends, other than his teddy bear. So he moved to the mirror and started applying eyeliner and mascara that he also stole from Temari. _And they think it's insomnia..._he thought.

Temari also stood near her mirror, putting her hair up into 4 pigtails, and wondering where some of her makeup went. She also couldn't wait to see Shikamaru. _Hmmm... but that blonde bitch will be all over him, I'll have to introduce her to my fan,_ she thought with a chuckle.

So when everybody was ready, they all headed on over to the Hyuuga Mansion.

Tenten and Rock Lee were the first ones there. Hinata was waiting in the entrance hall with Neji when they entered.

_Wow, they got a nice place,_ thought Tenten. The entrance hall was painted white, and lined with gold. Pictures of the Hyuuga's ancestors were lined among the wall, and there were potted ferns in the corners. A long table carried hors d'oeuvres for them to eat. And there was a looong spiral staircase leading up, up, up!!!!

"YOSH!" said none other than Rock Lee. "What a youthful humble abode!! I am honored to be in such a place bursting with youth!!!! It reminds me of the Lotus blossom!!! Yosh!!!!" Lee started to cry.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Lee. There is no lotus blossoms in my house, and if there were, I wouldn't invite you to my house, because you'd probably start making out with it."

Tenten uttered a very high-pitched giggle, hoping that Neji would notice her. _Mmmm, is that Axe he's wearing? _Tenten thought as he passed by her. But he kept on going to the French doors to see if anybody else arrived yet.

One by one, the teams arrived. Ino dragged a sleepy Shikamaru in next, followed by Chouji. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke came after. Neji and Kiba high-fived and said, "Duuude! What is up?!" As he came in with Akamaru and Shino. The sand squad was the last to get there, and once the teams were all assembled, they started devouring the hors d'oeuvres on the table.

It was a scene of chaos.

"A-ahem...attention e-every-y b-b-b-ody!" squeaked Hinata. But every body was too busy stuffing their pie-holes like muddy, filthy, overweight pigs in Old Mc. Donald's farm. Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara were sitting in separate corners, acting all emo (well not quite emo, but you know what I mean) and bored. Shino started reading the Harry Potter book he stored in his jacket.

"Hey, Hinata whadder dese dings?" Asked Kiba, his and Akamaru's mouths full of a weird substance. He waved what looked like a tentacle covered in chocolate pudding in front of her face.

"I-it's-." But before she could finish her sentence, Everybody came up to her, waving food in front of her face, and spitting food from their stuffed faces onto her jacket. Chouji was plowing through the whole table. "OMG, is this still _alive_?" screamed Temari, holding a questionable food item and waving it in the air. As soon as she said it, Ino and Sakura started running around screaming and throwing whatever food was in their hands against the wall. "Did you make all this food, Hinata?" Asked Kankuro.

Before she had time to answer, she heard a _crash_. She whipped around to see Naruto and Kiba playing catch with the priceless vases they had sitting on pillars. One had smashed on the floor. "HE DID IT!!" Screamed Naruto as he pointed an accusing finger at Rock Lee, who was standing right next to him.

"I would never do such an un-youthful thing! Yosh!"

_Jesus, Joseph and Mary!_ Thought Hinata._ Daddy's gonna murder me!"_

Naruto took off and whipped out a black Sharpie, and drew a moustache and other immature things on a picture of a fat man with a unibrow. The picture fell off it's hook and landed right on top of Shikamaru's head, who had been dozing off directly beneath it.

Hinata shrieked and looked to Neji for help. But Neji was holding a pina colada, and acted as though the young ninjas weren't wreaking havoc all over the entrance hall. He was having a conversation with Sakura while Tenten stared at them jealously behind a potted plant.

"So Neji," Sakura said. "Where's you're uncle? I _know_ he would never let you have a party like this," she said with a glance at Naruto, who was now poking Gaara, trying to get him to 'come out and play'.

"Well, he's on a mission with my younger cousin." answered Neji.

"Ya hear that!! Hyuuga's uncle's on a mission!!! WOO HOO!!!" Said some dumbass.

Everybody whooped with joy and started making even more of a mess.

Neji walked away to get some more food. _Here's my chance, _thought Tenten as Sakura stood there for a while. Tenten was about to pounce when Kiba came up to her and said, "May I have this dance?" She had no idea what he was talking about, but she got up, and saw that Sakura went to chat with Ino.

Hinata was frantic at this point. She talked to Neji about the chaos, but he only told her that the cleaning lady would take care of the mess. She tried to relax and enjoy all the craziness, but she was just too much of a neat freak. She liked everything in order.

Sakura and Ino were now trying to flirt with Sasuke, who had his pink I- pod and the volume of his emo music turned all the way up. Naruto was screaming, "Take it off! WOO!" to no one in particular, trying to act like he was drunk. Kiba was about to ask Ino if she wanted to dance, and Temari was picking (or should I say hitting) on Shikamaru, who was trying to sleep despite all the noise. Gaara was hugging his teddy, and Shino and Kankuro were in deep conversation about X- Box 360's. Rock Lee was telling Tenten the exact definition of youth (for the hundredth time.) And Chouji was still working on the snack table.

Hinata had an idea to get every body to shut the hell up, so she went over to Neji. "N-neji, w-wouldn't it b-be g-good if we went u-upstairs to p-play some g-games?"

"Oh, yeah." Said Neji. "HEY, EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" He yelled. When he had got everybody's attention he said, "We're going upstairs now."

And with that, phase two of the party began.

- - - -

_Wow, the party went a little farther than I expected, but that's what you guys wanted, wasn't it! Yeah, my longest one yet, 12 pages!!! But I'm happy with it, and I hope you guys are too. For the next chapter, expect a kareoke contest, hehehe. With a twist. Oh, and with Neji and Kiba being friends, it was in some hilarious flashes that I saw, and I liked it!:) Remember, I don't own anything copyrighted in this story. But I do own the story itself. Duh. Well I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope I'll start on the next one soon. Remember, I write on Friday and Saturday nights mostly, maybe on the weekdays. Well, I'll see you next time and please review!!! _


	5. Konoha Karaoke

_Okay, here's chapter 5. It's late, I know, I had a cancer walk on the night I usually write and stayed up all night partying. I slept all day the following Saturday and had almost no time to write. Oh, and not to mention exams the next week. But plenty of chapters will come out this summer. I have no vacations, and a little job. Well this chapter's a karaoke contest with a twist. Enjoy._

_- - - -_

It was quiet. Too quiet. Well, not that quiet.

The groups of Shinobi were in Neji Hyuuga's room, and they were all bored. Some sat on the floor sighing and fidgeting, and some were messing with Neji's possessions and looking around his room.

People like Naruto were digging through Neji's drawers, closet, and other places. Shino and Kankuro were staring at a Playstaion 3 that they found plugged in to Neji's plasma screen TV, and were admiring at it with awe as they said how it kicked the X-Box 360's ass.

Kiba was in Neji's bathroom that was built into his room, and was laughing at his Herbal Essences shampoo (although he _loved_ the way it smelled). Akamaru drank out of the toilet.

Neji himself was sitting on his bed talking to Shikamaru and Lee, completely oblivious to the people messing with his stuff. Sasuke was sitting in a corner, being emo while Sakura and Ino were giving him the 'I'm watching you' signs and giggling. Gaara was using his third eye to look around the room, to see if there was any candy stashes hidden anywhere. Chouji was looking for some also.

The girls were now sitting in a circle on the floor, starting to get bored. Ino, for instance, was very bored, and had little patience. So she said, "Hey Neji!!!!! I'm gonna leave this lame excuse for a party if we don't _do _something already!!!!!"

"Go ahead, you'll be doing us all a favor." said Sakura to Ino.

"Shut up, fore head girl, get your giant fore head out of the conversation." said Ino. "Now, answer my question!" she said to Neji.

A vein throbbed in Neji's temple. "Like what?"

Naruto threw down the _Bop It!_ he found in Neji's walk- in closet, and yelled, "We can play Truth or Dare! Believe it!"

"That's only fun at night, you loser." said Temari. It was 2:00 in the afternoon.

"How about 7 minutes in heaven? Heheheh..." said Kiba as he threw a seductive glance at Ino.

"That's only _fun_ to play at night too. But it's a good game, we'll defiantly_ have_ to play it, hehehe!" Said Naruto, with a glance at Sakura. "And maybe we can use Kakashi-sensei's 'special' book for some, _inspiration_..."

"Sick pervert." said Sakura under her breath.

"How do you play that, anyway? Dose it involve food? Is 7 minutes how long the food needs to cook? Does your sensei's special book happen to be a cook book? " asked Chouji.

Everyone started laughing, including Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara.

"Uhhh, never mind, we'll explain the _rules_ later when we actually play it." Said Neji, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Now does anybody have a game that we can actually play, right here, right now?"

"Ooooo!!! Dance Dance Revolution!!!" said Kankuro in a gay, high pitched voice.

Everybody stared at him.

"Oooo, yeah, I love DDR!" said Sakura.

"Hell no." said Sasuke and Shino at the same time.

"Dancing is troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Shut up, Shikamaru, your face is troublesome!!! DDR 4 eva!" said Ino.

"Yo, break it up!" said Kiba. "We need to find something that's fo' shizzle my rizzle!" Shino felt like murdering that wigger.

"Hey, how about karaoke!" suggested Tenten.

For a moment the room was silent. Then...

"..."

"No way in heaven earth or hell."

"Sure thang, dawg!"

"Yeah, that could be fun!"

"I still wanted DDR..."

"No."

"Oh yeah, I'm like totally the best singer!"

"Horse Radish!"

"Whatever."

"YOUTH!!!"

"I'm not much of a singer, besides it's troublesome..."

"Believe it!"

"Hmn.."

"I'm hungry! Hunger get what hunger want!"

"I-I have-e D-dance D-d-dance Revolution a-and a K-k-karaoke m-m-machine in m-m-my room." squeaked Hinata.

"Okay so it's a vote between DDR and karaoke, unless anybody can thing of anything else." said Neji. When no one spoke up, he said, "Raise your hand if you want DDR first, and then raise your hand if you want karaoke. Me? I really don't give a damn."

4 hands went up for DDR. 7 hands went up for karaoke. 3 people (and I think you can guess who they are) didn't vote.

"Karaoke wins, bitches!" said Tenten.

"Awww, but I wanted to beat all y'all asses at Love Love Shine!!!" whined Kankuro.

"Get over it and shut up, both of you!!" Yelled Ino. "Maybe if you guys shut your faces we can start!!"

"Wait! Back up Ino pig, I have something to say." said Sakura

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Ohhh, miss billboard brow is going to preach to us."

"Everybody SHUT UP!!!" Screamed Sakura at the chattering ninjas. "Now if we just do regular karaoke, it will sound like some of those drunk people at a bar doing late night karaoke, then falling off the stage."

"Oh! You mean like Jiraiya and Tsunade? I hear they do solos sometimes when they are really drunked up!" said Chouji.

"Yeah, and I doubt all of us are really good singers, so what are you going to do about it?" asked Temari.

Sakura gave her a 'don't go there girlfriend' look and continued. "Well, I think we should turn it up a notch, ya know, twist it up a bit. I know this really fun type of karaoke I learned in therapy. First, we need some judges–."

"Simon, Randy, and Paula!" Interrupted Naruto. Sakura continued with an annoyed look.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we need around 3 judges. I suggest we find some Jounin or Sanin or somebody."

"No I want to be the judge." murmured Sasuke.

"Forget it, Uchiha, I'm going to be the judge." said Shino.

"Let me be the judge or I'll kill you all." threatened Gaara.

"C-come on, g-g-guys, I-I think t-the j-j-j-judge should be s-someone w-who's not p-p-participating, to be f-fair." spoke Hinata softly.

"Yeah, enough with the violence, Gaara, it's not nice..." Kankuro shut up when he saw the murderous look on Gaara's face.

"Well, I think Kakashi-sensei should be one of the judges! Believe it!" said Naruto.

"And the other should be Asuma!" said Ino

"Ino, we can't have Asuma _or_ Kurenai, so don't even say it, Kiba," said Shikamaru, throwing a knowing glance at Kiba, who was about to suggest his sensei. "You know what they do in the afternoon together on the weekends. And we really don't want to disturb them while they're, uh, 'getting busy'."

"Then hire the youthful Gai-sensei!!! I know he will be a fair and youthful judge! He is blooming with the springtime of the lotus blossom! YOSH!!!"

Nobody listened to him, or wanted Gai-sensei as a judge.

"Well, moving on," said Sakura. "I know where we can find Kakashi and some other candidates. Turns out we aren't the only ones having a party, there's another one for ANBU's, Jounins and some Chuunins. I heard Kakashi-sensei talking about it."

"WHAT! He's having another party! Didn't he have one last week?" Screamed Naruto.

"The adult-themed one. It was for the premiere of Jiraiya's new make-out paradise book " mentioned Sasuke.

"Yeah, well there's another one going on, so a couple of you guys have to bring him and two other Jounins or whatever and I'll explain the next part and we can get started."

Naruto got up, and almost tripped over Hinata who was sitting behind him. "Ooops! Sorry, Hinata." he apologized. "Yay! Another S-class mission!!! I call going!"

Hinata almost fainted.

"I'll come with him. Hinata, you stay here and watch the rest of the group." said Neji.

"It's troublesome, but I'm the only Chuunin here and you guys can't get in this troublesome party without me." said Shikamaru.

"Well, you guys need a girl to come with you, and I'll take care of any security guards." said Temari, patting her fan (that she brought with her to pumble Ino with if push came to shove). She really wanted to go because she wanted to be with Shikamaru.

So the four of them jumped out Neji's window to complete the so called 'S-class'(stupid class) mission.

- - - -

It wasn't very hard to find the party. The noise could be heard throughout Konoha. The trouble was getting in. They met a huge dumb- looking security guard with an academy education right outside the huge building where it was being held, the building where the older ninjas usually trained. But it wasn't being used for training now.

"Hey, uh, are you guys Chuunins, Jounins or ANBU?" asked the security guard.

"Umm, yeah, sure." said Neji. _Holy crap this guy is a retard. Do we look like Jounins or ANBU?_

"Oh, really! Aww, jeez, for a minute there I thought you were younger!" said the guard, scratching his head. "Then go right in– hey! Wait, back up there, punks! Only one of you has a chuunin vest! And you thought you could trick me? Thought I was dumb, huh? That's what they say, but I proved them wrong, huh! Well you, with the vest, can go in. As for you other lil' buggers, I'm going to have to uh, call your mommies and–."

"Hey, shut up! We're getting in to this party, and you can't stop us. Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Oh are you? Well, they didn't give me this job only because I'm the only 40 year old virgin, uhh, I mean Genin in the village and I couldn't get in the party! Wait a second! Maybe they did..." God, that guy was a dumbass.

"Temari, now! Take care of this guy while we get in the party!" said Shikamaru.

"Right!" She turned to the guard and whipped out her fan. "Time for some bad puns! I'm going to sweep you off your feet. I'll knock the wind out of you. By the time this is over, you'll have the breath taken away from you!"

"Just do it." Said Neji as him and the others slipped inside.

"Fine." Temari opened her fan. The guard took out some kunai and yelled at the others. "Hey come back here! Where do ya think you're going? Why, I'll land you little trouble makers right in juvy!"

But before he could chase them, Temari had already swept him halfway to the Sound Village. Then she decided to wait outside for the others.

- - In the party- -

The Jounins and ANBU's transformed what used to be a training building in to a dance club. There was a bar in the far corner of the room and a DJ setup in the left. Loud music blared from the many speakers set up around the place.

_I like to move it, move it. _

_I like to move it, move it_.

_Ya like to move it, move it._

_We like to- MOVE IT!_

And the ANBU, jounins, and chuunins apparently did like to move it. There were so many of them dancing, it took Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru a long time to push past the huge crowd to get to the bar, where Kakashi and the exam proctor Anko were sitting, ordering drink after drink.

"Good thing we didn't take Lee with us," said Neji.

The group went right up to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto, poking him in the back.

"Whaa-." said Kakashi as he turned on his stool. "Ohh, hey I-it's you guys. When did you people become ANBU? Probably did it behind my back, huh?" he slurred.

He was obviously beyond drunk. But that didn't stop Naruto. "Yeah, we are ANBU, did you forget? I think your getting short-term. "

"N-now that you mention it, I d-do remember attending a bridal shower last week."

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru. "Just tell him, Naruto."

"Well, Kakashi, I need you to come with me so you can judge a singing contest. Will you do it? Pleeeaasse!!" asked Naruto.

"A singing c-contest, aye? I was once a singer for a band called, 'The Ladybugs'. Those were good times," Kakashi said. "But c-come on dude. I can't l-leave this party. I-It'll cramp my s-style. With the h-hot chicks if you know what I mean."

This time Neji spoke. "It'll only be for awhile. Than you can come back."

"Sorry, b-but I only eat cage-free eggs." said Kakashi.

"Come on, l-let's do it Kakashi!" said Anko, who was listening to the conversation.

"Whoa, now that's what I'm t-talking about. I thought you'd never ask! T-there's a make-out room in the back. Let's go, baby."

"Idiot." Said Anko. "I meant judge for the contest. I'll be one of the judges, and you'll be one too. Oh! And here comes Gai, he can judge, too. He never get's drunk, you know what happens when he gets drunk. And people at the party will be glad to get rid of him."

Gai was walking around annoying everybody with crap about 'youth' and 'lotus blossom'. He had been slapped in the face countless times and kicked in 'the area' even more (notice that he goes commando). But he was still smiling and showing off his overly bleached teeth at everybody.

"Hey Gai!" Yelled Anko. "Get your not-drunk ass over here!"

Gai smiled and gave her a thumbs up, complete with a blinding smile that was brighter than the disco ball above them. "Yes, my youthful blossom Anko?" he said when he got over to the bar.

Shikamaru explained the situation. "It's troublesome, but some people at our party thought up this bothersome idea to have a singing contest, and for some reason they decided to have judges. Can you be one so we can get going?"

Gai smiled again. "Of course! I'd do anything for the YOUTH of Konoha!"

Anko sighed. "Your going to have to leave anyway because somebody called security on you, and they're coming your way."

Gai turned around and gasped at the two burly security guards running up to him. Kakashi said, "C'mon, less' get out of this joint. You said this little dancin' competition is at a party. And ya can't have a party w-without me, ya know?"

So with everybody willing to go, the 3 Jounins, 2 genins and chuunin made their way outside, got Temari, and went back to the party.

- - - -

As soon as the nins got back in Neji's room, Sakura (who was in charge of this thing) lead everybody in to a large sitting room. She directed the judges to a couch to sit on (since most of them were drunk) and the others to another while she explained the next set of directions. Hinata had come down with the karaoke machine and plugged it in to the movie theater sized TV, and plugged another cord into a laptop computer.

"Alrighty then," started Sakura. "Now that we have everybody assembled, I can tell the rest of the rules. So, we're each going to be divided into pairs. One of the partners will choose what the other partner will sing, and vice versa. But the songs have to be ones that describe the other person's personality, looks, or anything that has to do with them. For example, if my partner was Kiba, I might choose, "Who Let the Dogs Out" for him to sing."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before," he said sarcastically.

"Anyway," said Sakura. "Everybody except the judges write their name on a piece of paper, and put it in this pot." Sakura took down a pot that was on a shelf next to the TV.

When everybody wrote their name down, the pot was passed to Sakura. She selected 2 names at a time and started to read the names aloud:

"Okay, first pair is Shino and Temari."

Shino adjusted his glasses and Temari let out an angry huff.

"Second pair is Naruto and Gaara."

Naruto gave Gaara a big smile, while Gaara remained emotionless.

"Third is..." Sakura's face started getting really red, not embarrassed red, but angry red. "Ino and Sasuke," she growled.

Ino let out an excited yelp and hugged Sasuke. "We're gonna win, Sassy-baby!"

"I-I demand a recount!!" shouted Sakura, but everybody yelled at her to go on, so she grudgingly did. "Fourth pair is Hinata and Lee."

Lee yelled, "Yosh!!" while Hinata looked a little worried, and disappointed that she wasn't paired with Naruto.

Sakura continued. "The fifth pair is Kankuro and Shikamaru."

Shikamaru said, "Troublesome." and Kankuro said, "Why do I have to be with this complaining smartass?"

"Because your name turned up with his. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it." said Sakura. "Now, the sixth pair. Tenten and Chouji."

Tenten looked disgusted while Chouji looked quite happy.

"Now, the seventh pair is Kiba and Neji. Go figure..."

Neji and Kiba high-fived and said, "Duuuuude! Awesome!"

"Well, I guess that leaves, uh, only me..." Sakura looked sadly at her lone name in the pot. Then, she lightened up when she had an idea. "Well, since I'm the last person without a partner, I guess I get to choose a group to join. I pick Ino and Sasuke's group."

Ino's face dropped from a smirk to a frown. She opened her mouth to argue, but then decided against it. "Fine, billboard brow. But I get to choose Sasuke's song, he can choose mine and I can choose yours."

"Make it this way- you choose Sasuke's song, he chooses mine, and I choose yours and it's a deal. Alright then first group called will go first, then so on," said Sakura before Ino could agree. "Judges vote at the end for best singer and best song choice, and best performance. There will be no need for comments in between performances. Now, Shino and Temari, decide on songs for each other and who's going first. Just tell me when your ready, and Hinata will put your songs on. Her machine is hooked up to a karaoke website, which has every song you can think up. Go ahead."

"Okay, let's make this short. I'll go first. Your singing 'Crawling' by Linkin Park." demanded Temari.

"... you got that off of one of those AMV's on Youtube, right? It's not very original." said Shino.

"Well unless you want to sing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' that's what your singing whether you like it or not. Now pick a song for me."

"Hmmmm, I haven't seen many AMV's with you singing a song about wind or fans or something. I'll have to think for this one." Shino said.

After several moments of thinking, Shino came up with something. "You're singing 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin.

Temari scowled. "I'm not singing a rock song, especially one sang by a bunch of _men_. Don't worry, I have one for myself, it's called 'Man Eater' by Nelly Furtado. I'll say that it's the song you told me to sing."

"Fine."

Temari got up from the corner of the room that she had held her conversation with Shino. "I'm ready, I'm going first."

"And what was the song Shino chose for you to sing?" Sakura asked.

"'Man Eater' by Nelly Furtado."

The whole room burst out laughing, even the drunk judges. Shino knew instantly that letting Temari choose her own song was a mistake.

"Okay, settle down people, settle down." said Sakura. "Temari, grab a microphone and you may begin when Hinata plays the song."

Temari was a very good singer for that particular song.

"_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!"_

When Temari was done the song, she got a nice round of applause from the judges and contestants.

"Well Temari," said Sakura. "That song suits you, and your, uh, _situation_," she said, looking from Ino to Shikamaru. "Well next up is Shino. Shino, what song did Temari choose for you?"

"Crawling by Linkin Park," said Shino.

Everybody was thinking what Sakura said. "Well, uh, that's _original_." she said sarcastically.

Shino started singing. He wasn't the best singer, but he put some _feel_ into it, which was unexpected.

"_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real!!"_

_Damn it, I wanted to sing that song,_ thought Sasuke. Linkin Park was his favorite (cough cough emo cough) band. The audience clapped politely along with the judges.

"Good job Shino! Now next is Naruto and Gaara. I'll give you a minute to choose your songs and who is going first."

- - To Be Continued - -

_Well, I hope you guys like that chapter!! The contest will continue in the next one, so get ready for more crazy songs and performances. Now if you don't know any of the song in this chapter or the next, I suggest you go on Youtube or LimeWire to hear the songs. Remember, I tried my best, it's not easy to come up with well known songs that fit the Naruto characters. Remember, I dot own any songs or anything else copyrighted in this fic, including Naruto. The next chapter is already half way written, so expect it to come out very soon. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! _


	6. Singers Gone Wild

_Okay, it's out earlier as promised. I've been a little bit busy and have been recovering from a writer's block over the last couple days. Well, this continues from the karaoke contest featured in the last chapter. I hope you like this one!!!_

- - - -

Noise filled the room as the next group, Gaara and Naruto were called after Temari and Shino. Sakura, being the host of the karaoke contest, was tapping the microphone impatiently. The two shinobi were trying to discuss the songs they would be singing.

Naruto pulled Gaara away so they could decide. "You go first." said Gaara.

"Fine with me. What song should I sing?"

Gaara thought for a moment. "Sing 'The Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace."

Naruto smiled. "I know that song. It does describe me, thanks!" Naruto put on a devilish grin. "But your gonna sing, 'My Humps' by The Black Eyed Peas!"

"..."

"You can't be serious." said Gaara. There was no way in hell he was doing that song, he had heard it playing in Temari's room while she danced to it all the time. He used the third eye jutsu on her while she was dancing to it, so at least he knew some moves. But that didn't mean he was gonna do it. Wait, it was a very sexy song, and maybe if he did the sexy dance while singing the sexy song, he would be sexy!!(sexy+sexysexy??)

"Fine, I'll do it." confirmed Gaara.

"Yay! That's the spirit!! Now don't forget to rub the 'humps' on your gourd while your doing it." said Naruto. "Hey Sakura, we're ready!"

"Okay, what song did Gaara choose for you?"

"'The Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace.

"Okay, you can start." said Sakura. But the moment she handed him the microphone, she regretted it. Naruto's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. It was squeaky and high pitched at some timesand low at other times. He sounded like a cross between a holler monkey and a dying cow.

"_So what if you can see, the dark inside of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me __**believe it'**__s not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_"

Nobody but Hinata clapped, she was proud of him and thought he was funny. "NARUTO, you suck– uhh, I mean, Naruto, I can see that your song refers to the Kyuubi inside of you, good, good choice." said Sakura, lightening her tone a little. "Next is Gaara. What song did Naruto choose for you?"

Gaara hesitated. "'My Humps', by the Black Eyed Peas."

Again, the room exploded with laughter. "I'd never thought I'd live to see the day that Gaara would do something like this," said Kankuro to Temari. _Ha, I'm the only one who knows the dance moves to that song. He'll just embarrass himself, _she thought.

"Everybody shut up, so we can actually see this! Here Gaara, and good luck!" Sakura said as she handed him the microphone.

"_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside your trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)"_

Gaara's performance was drop-dead sexy. He did the dance perfectly, and seductively, the way he'd seen Temari do it. He even ran his fingers along the figure of the sand gourd whenever he said 'my hump'.

The crowd was speechless, but they clapped eventually (and very loudly too). Everybody was astounded except for Temari, who was yelling at Gaara for peeping on her in her room, and stealing her mad dance moves. "OMG Gaara, that was sooo awesome!!!" Cheered Sakura. _Oh, yeah, you've done it again, sexy thang,_ thought Gaara.

"Settle down people, SETTLE DOWN!" yelled Sakura. "Next up is me, Sakura, the lovely Sasuke, and last but defiantly least, is Ino. Give us a minute to figure out our songs."

"Okay, I've got one!!" called Ino as she sat down with Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura can sing, 'Stupid Girl' by Pink, cause she is one, and me and Sasuke can sing, 'Roses are red' by Aqua."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke's picking my song, and there's no solos allowed, idiot. Besides, I'm wearing the pants in this competition."

Ino looked at Sakura's outfit. "But you're not wearing pants."

Sakura pulled her dark red dress-thingy more tightly down over her leggings. "Well thanks for noticing, pervert!" she yelled.

"Hey, I'm not the pervert, you billboard brow! I _know_ you were checking me out earlier, lesbo!" shrieked Ino.

"Stop fighting," said Sasuke. "It's getting on my nerves. Just pick my song, Ino."

"Hmmm.." Thought the blonde. "I'll pick one that you'll like, honey. Hmmm, something that describes you? Ooo! I know! You can sing that song, 'Emo Kid'!!! It's perfect!"

"Sasuke's not emo!!!" yelled Sakura

"Yeah, he is, that's why I love him!! It's either that or Fergalicious."

"Whatever, I'll sing it. Ino, pick Sakura's song, I can't think of any."

"I know one for her, too! Since I'm nice, Sakura, I won't make you sing 'Stupid Girl', I'll let you sing 'Black Horse and the Cherry Tree' by K.T. Tunstall. Ya know, cause your name means cherry blossom! It's perfect too."

"Okay, I love that song. And for that you can sing 'Don't Cha' by the Pussy Cat Dolls. I'll go first, you go second and Sasuke can go third." Sakura said.

"Great, let's start!" said Ino.

Sakura turned back to the crowd. "Alright, everyone. I'll be singing first, and the song that was chosen for me was, 'Black Horse and the Cherry Tree.' Start it up, Hinata."

Sakura was a good singer as expected, but the performance was ordinary.

"_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself_

_So I'm gonna let it do all the talking._

_I came across a place in the middle of nowhere_

_With a big black horse and a cherry tree._

_I felt a little fear upon my back_

_He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking."_

_When the big black horse said, "Look this way"_

_Said, "Hey, pretty lady, will you marry me?"_

_But I said no, no, no, no-no-no_

_I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_No, no, no, no-no-no_

_I said no, no, you're not the one for me_."

The crowed clapped and cheered for Sakura. She bowed and resumed her position as the host. "Next is Ino with the song I chose for her, 'Don't Cha' by PCD."

Ino was a great singer, but she overshot it sometimes and she tried to make her performance as sexy as Gaara's, but for the guys.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha, don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha, don't cha."_

The audience wentwild for Ino, especially the boys. The judges liked hers, too. Ino blew kisses and took a seat. "Very nice, InoNext is the very talented Sasuke Uchiha, singing the song Ino picked for him, uhh, 'Emo Kid'. Let's see how he does, shall we?" said Sakura.

Sasuke picked up the microphone. He sang with absolutely no emotion in his voice, if you could even call it singing. But that's the way the song is supposed to be sung.

"_I'm an Emo kid,_

_non conformist as can be,_

_you'd be non conformist to if you looked just like me._

_I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face._

_I'm almost Emo enough to start shaving my legs._

_Coz I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag,_

_Some call it 'freedom of expression' most just call me a fag._

_Coz our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dykes, because Emo is one step below transvestite._

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat,_

_I must be Emo._

_I don't jump around when I go to shows,_

_I must be emo." _

Some people clapped, some laughed, some just stood speechless. "Well, uhh, Sasuke, that was really awesome!!" said Sakura. Somebody coughed loudly. "Our next pair is Hinata and Lee! I'll give you guys time to organize everything, and than we can start!"

"Ummmm, u-hh." stammered Hinata

"Do not worry, youthful Hinata!!! I will pick the best song for you, as youthful as the springtime of youth! YOSH!" yelled Lee.

Hinata looked at him suspiciously as he thought of a song for her. _Holy God, he better not pick a gay retarded song for me or I'm gonna mess him up till he looks worse then he does already..._

"Oh! I have one that popped in to my head. YOSH!!!" said Lee as Hinata sweat dropped. "It's called, 'Margaritaville' by Jimmy Buffet!!!"

"Lee, stop thinking about alcohol!" yelled Neji, who overheard the part of the conversation.

"Okay, okay. Hmmm..." Started Lee. "Arghhh, I can't think of anything!!! I'm so sorry Hinata!! The unyouthfulness is mortifying!! GAI-SENSEI FORGIVE ME!"

"L-lee, calm d-down." stammered Hinata. "If you w-want, I k-know a s-song that I c-can s-s-sing." she whispered the song in his ear.

"But, that's against the rules!" said Lee, tears streaming from his eyes.

Hinata just got a brilliant idea. She giggled. "Hehe, L-lee, you don't h-have to worry about m-my song, h-h-how about yours? I-I have s-something. I-it's called 'The Beer Song,' b-by Weird A-al Yankovic!"

"Hmmm, a beer song, huh! Sounds youthful! Okay, Hinata, I'll go first with my youthful song!" Lee said. "Youthful lotus blossom Sakura! We're ready, I'm going first! Maybe after you hear this youthful song, you'll agree to be my youthful girlfriend!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You'd have a better chance of Shino pole dancing than me ever going out with you. Just tell me what song Hinata chose for you."

"Yosh! She chose: 'The Beer Song" by Weird Al Yankovic!"

Again, the room erupted with laughter. Tenten sighed. Soon they'd have to take Lee to Rehab. She hoped there was no alcohol, or Lee would go into his 'drunken fist'.

Hinata started the song, giggling. Lee's voice was much like his talking voice, he sounded like he really wasn't trying to sing. But the song had everybody on the floor laughing.

"_Oh... what is the malt and liquor?_

_What gets you drunken quicker?_

_What comes in bottles or in cans? (Beer)_

_Can't get enough of it (Beer)_

_How we really love it (Beer)_

_Makes me think I'm a man (Beer)_

_I could kiss and hug it (Beer)_

_But I'd rather chug it (Beer)_

_Got my belly up to here (Beer)_

_I could not refuse a (Beer)_

_I could really use a beer, beer, beer!"_

Some peopleclapped, others were too busy laughing. Gai-sensei could be heard over everybody screaming, "LEE!! That was the most youthful performance!!! GO LEE!!"

"Okay, good job Lee! And no, I don't want to go out with you. Next we have Hinata. What song did Lee choose for you?" Sakura said.

"Umm, 'Because of You', by Kelly Clarkson." murmured Hinata.

"Oh, did he really," said Sakura, knowing that he probably didn't. "Well here's the mic, and I'll start your song."

Hinata was a nice singer, but she stuttered and was quiet while she was singing.

"_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid..."_

Everyone clapped at the end. "Nice job, Hinata," said Sakura. "I think I know who you were referring to," she said as both girls glared at Neji. Neji saw that they were looking at him and said, "Oh, come on Hinata, that was a long time ago when I hurt you a little at the Chuunin Exams. Stop getting so mad over the past."

"Hurt her a little? You almost killed her!!" yelledSakurabut she continuedwith the competition. "Okay, up next is Kankuro and Shikamaru. I'll give you a moment to get prepared. You know the drill."

Kankuro and Shikamaru sat together so they could talk. Kankuro was about to open his mouth to talk, when Shikamaru cut him off.

"Okay, this competition is really troublesome, so I planned what song you were going to sing the minute we found out who are partners were. It's, 'Master of Puppets' by Metallica. Yeah, spare me the lectures about it not being original, like I said, this competition is troublesome. Now hurry up and pick a song for me."

"Well, you seem to have things planned out. Okay, since you're not being original, I won't be either. You're singing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day, because it has the word shadow in it."

Shikamaru smirked. "Hey, I guess we're both pretty lazy guys. You go first." When Kankuro nodded, Shikamaru called to Sakura. "We're ready. He's going first."

"Okay. So, what song did Shikamaru choose for you?"

"'Master of Puppets' by Metallica."

Sakura sighed. _Another original one._ "Okay, you can start when Hinata plays the song."

Kankuro's voice ear-splittingly loud, he overshot all notes and his voice was way too strained at some points. He was yelling into the mic.

"_Come crawling faster_

_obey your Master_

_your life burns faster_

_obey your Master_

_Master_

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_

_twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master"_

Some people had to cover their ears, it was so loud. Lee yelled, "Make it stop! For all that is youthful MAKE IT STOP!" He almost opened his first Gate before Sakura came over and told him the song was over.

Her hair was standing straight up. "T-thank you, Kankuro!" she said, sweat-dropping. "Okay, next is Shikamaru. What song did Kankuro choose for you?"

"'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day."

"Okaay, I don't know what that has to do with you, but go ahead," said Sakura, who didn't listen to punk rock.

"You'll see." said Shikamaru, sighing as he picked up the microphone.

Shikamaru's voice was smooth and very good. _And he thinks he's a bad singer?_ Thought Sakura. _Maybe he would know he was a good singer if he weren't so damn lazy..._

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..."_

By the end of it Ino and Temari were drooling, and Sasuke was complaining that he was the only one who was allowed to sing an emo song. But everybody but him started clapping.

"Awesome, job Shikamaru!" said Sakura. _I hope that pink-haired bitch doesn't fall for MY Shikamaru too,_ thought Temari. Sakura continued. "Our next contestants are Tenten and Chouji. I'll give you some time to decide on your songs, then come tell me when your done."

Tenten and Chouji sat down to work on their songs. "Okay Chouji, since I'm nice, I'm not going to make you sing a song about eating or you're weight. I'll choose one that goes with your abilities. Now you can roll over stuff right?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "Good. Then you can sing, 'Ridin' by Chamillionaire. Now since I'm so nice to you, pick a good song for me to sing."

"Okay." said Chouji. _Hmm, what song to chose for the least popular character in the series_ (no offense, Tenten fans!) "Wow, the only thing I can think of is, 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' by Pat Benatar."

Tenten almost exploded. "WHAT! That song is so OLD!!! My mom was around when that song came out! Do you have any idea how long ago that was??!!"

"Hurry up guys, we don't got all day." said Sakura impatiently.

"Fine." said Tenten as she got up. "But you're going first, Chouji! We're ready, Miss Impatient."

"Finally. Now, you're going first Chouji? What song did Tenten choose for you?" said Sakura.

"She chose, 'Ridin' by Chamillionaire." Answered Chouji.

A few laughs broke out around the room. "Alright. Start it up, Hinata."

But before Hinata could 'start it up', Chouji performed his expansion jutsu, and the shinobi had to back up against the wall. Hinata screamed as his head touched the ceiling, and as he knocked things off the shelves. He looked like a huge balloon with arms and legs. "What are you waiting for?" He said to Hinata. His voice was very deep.

Hinata started the music, and Chouji began to sing. "I love this song, yo!" Said Kiba to Shino, who moved next to Sasuke. Chouji's voice was very deep, so he sounded fit for the song.

"_They see me rollin_

_They hatin_

_Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty"_

Everyone clapped when it was over, and Chouji dismissed the jutsu, and bowed. "Okay, thanks Chouji, nice performance!" said Sakura. "Up next is your partner, Tenten. What song did Chouji choose for you?"

Tenten groaned. "'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' by Pat Benatar." muttered Tenten.

Many people, including Sakura, never heard the song before. "Umm, okay, I'm not sure they have that song on the website, I've never heard of it. But we'll give it a try."

"Oh, you'll know it once you hear it." said Tenten. Hinata found the song on the website, had Tenten look over the lyrics, and then she started.

Tenten wasn't that good of a singer, she just had an ordinary voice. But, hey, the song wasn't all that great either. She took out some shuriken to add a little spice to the performance. She threw them at the audience (aiming to miss, of course).

"_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!"_

Everybody clapped politely at the end, but they still had not recognized the songTentengroaned

and sat down. "Nice, Tenten, you, uh, really worked such an old song! We're up to our last contestants (thank god), give it up for Neji and Kiba!" After a round of applause Sakura continued. "Everybody shut up so we can get this over with! Now you know what to do guys, so tell me when you're done."

"Hey dude!" said Kiba. "Hey, what song should I do, man! And don't pick 'Who let the Dogs Out." he added in a less enthusiastic tone.

"Don't worry about it, dude!" said Neji. "You can do this retro song, 'Hungry Like the Wolf' by Duran Duran!"

Kiba sighed. "That one's been used before, too man."

"Just face it, dude, all the songs that have the words 'dog' or 'wolf' or 'puppy' have been used for you before. Unless you want to sing the K-9 Advantix song, then you're stuck with that."

Akamaru wagged his tail at the suggetstion.

"Awww, fine dude. But it's gonna be hard finding you a song that isn't 'You Spin Me' or something like that. Let me think..." And Kiba did think..and think..and think...

And he came up with something!(that's already been used before)

"Yeeaah, dude! You're singing 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer!!!" _I'm a genius_! Thought Kiba.

"Alright, it's not the most original thing in the world, but I'll do it. I'll go first." said Neji.

"Awesome, dude! HEY SAKURA!! We're ready!"

Sakura covered her ears. "Okay, okay, you don't have to yell, my ears are still damaged by Kankuro's performance..." Said Sakura.

Kankuro said "Hey! Don't diss this, I rock out loud!" Temari pushed him. "Oh shut up. You nearly made everybody deaf. Remind me to remind you to never sing again."

"Alright, which one of you is going first, and what song did your partner choose for you?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going first. Kiba picked 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer for me to sing." said Neji.

"Hehe, I can't wait to see this," said Sakura, giggling along with the crowd. "But you have to wear poufy pajama pants!"

"Pshh. Like hell I am." said Neji. " Just give me the mic so I can get this over with."

Neji was another good singer, but sadly the song was mostly in a speaking voice. When he got to the chorus, he did his Kaiten, and everybody was thrown back against the wall. The force of the technique knocked things off the shelves and Hinata almost started to spaz out again.

"_Can't touch this_

_Can't touch this_

_Can't touch this_

_Can't touch this_

_My, my, my,..."_

The windswept people and judges all clapped heartily, and Neji went to sit down. "Great job, Neji!" said Sakura. "And finally, our last but defiantly not least contestant is Kiba! So, what song did Neji choose for you, Kiba?"

"He picked, 'Hungry Like the Wolf' by Duran Duran."

The audience laughed. "Alright, at least he didn't choose 'Who let the Dogs out.' You may begin." said Sakura.

Kiba's voice was rough and dog-like (well what did you expect), but it wasn't bad. Akamaru barked along with him.

"_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive, with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf"_

Everybody clapped especially loud for Kiba and Akamaru, because they wanted to get it over with and on to the judging. Kiba bowed and took his seat to wait for the judges to announce the winner.

"Great job, Kiba!" said Sakura. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the judging!"

Everybody looked up at her, holding their breath, it was the moment of truth...

"The judging- will take place after this commercial break."

"..."

"WHAT THE FU–."

The pinked haired kunoichi winked. "Sakura-out!"

_To Be Continued_

- - - -

_Okay, a few thing I've got to clarify here. First, if you're going to review, no flames, please! I don't want to hear complaining whether you didn't like one of the songs, you didn't know any of them, or they weren't original. I know when the songs aren't original, I've seen many things on youtube and devianart. Also, you can always look on youtube or limewire for the songs if you don't know them, and want to hear them. I greatly suggest you look up 'Rock Lee's beer song' on Youtube for a good example of what his performance looked like! And remember, I tried my best finding a fitting song for everybody, it isn't exactly easy to try to keep it original. So I hope you like my effort. I do not own any songs or anything copyrighted mentioned in this fic. So that's all for now, hope you enjoyed and please review! _


	7. And the Winner Is

_Okay people, here's chapter 7. We'll announce the winners, and after that, who knows what will happen? I sure don't. Well I'll think of something. The party must go on. Anyway I'd like to thank all of the reviewers, and I hope I'll get more this time around. And after looking over the finished chapter 6, I noticed that there were a few typos. I tried to fix them on the document, but they wouldn't change. I don't know what's going on, I still hope you can still read it with wordscrammedtogetherlikethis. Well here's the chapter._

- - - -

Annoyed groans filled the sitting room where the Hyuuga's karaoke contest was being held.

Sakura, who was the host of the contest, had just gone to so called, 'commercial break'. And her little joke had not amused the audience, it made them angry and pissed off.

"This isn't _American Idol,_ Sakura, get on with the damn judging!" yelled Temari.

"Okay, okay," said Sakura, holding her hands up defensively. "Will the judges please come forth." she said in a dramatic voice.

Gai youthfully jumped up, while Kakashi and Anko drunkenly staggered forward. "I-I know this M-Miss America pageant was a b-bad idea." Kakashi slurred.

Sakura smiled at the judges and said, "Okay guys, I want you to take a moment to decide on which contestant was the best singer, did the best performance, and the best song choice. Then you will be given a piece of paper in which to write down the contestant you think is worthy of each category."

Hinata passed out pieces of paper and pens. The judges fell back on to the couch and started to make their decisions.

And that's when the trouble began.

A certain blonde ninja unable to control his ADHD decided break the nervous silence that gathered among the young shinobi. "I'm gonna win this whole damn competition. BELIEVE IT!"

In a split second everybody started to react. All faces turned toward Naruto, and on them were looks of disgust.

"Bitch please," said Ino, waving him off. "God gave you a voice for a reason, and you abuse his gift every time you open your giant mouth. In other words, you SUCK at singing! I'm gonna win! So get over it!"

Akamaru growled and Kiba said, turning to Naruto, "Yo, dawg, this HERE," he snarled, jabbing his dog like thumb to his chest. "Is gonna win every damn thing in this little singing contest. And Ino, baby," he purred, turning to Ino. "You can be my queen when I become the King of Sing! Yeaaah, dawg!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you loser! I already told you, I'm winning this thing!"

Sakura rolled _her_ eyes. "Don't give yourself a false hope, Ino. You sounded like a pig squealing and wriggling around in a mud hole. If anybody's winning this, it's gonna be ME."

Shikamaru sighed. "Stop bickering, Sakura. It's troublesome."

Temari exploded when Shikamaru defended Ino. "Well ya want to know what's really troublesome?" she screamed at his face. "Your attitude! I'm tired of you thinking you're better than everybody else! And enough with this 'troublesome' bullshit! _Your troublesome. She's troublesome. Breathing is troublesome. Maybe I should just commit suicide because life is too damn troublesome!_" she yelled as she mimicked Shikamaru.

"Oh, and there's no way in hell that you're winning this!"

Shikamaru stared at her like she was a bomb that would explode any second. "Whoa. Stop being so troublesome. And I never said that I'd win anything."

Kankuro slid next to Shikamaru. "PMS, hehe. Have to deal with it all the time at home." he whispered to him. Than he turned to Temari.

"Yeah, Temari, calm down. The guy's not really bad once you get to know him," he said, referring to Shikamaru. "And I'm defiantly winning best song choice and performance. Ya can't beat the Masta. Yeah."

"Shut up Kankuro, or I'll kill you. I'm sure as hell going to win best performance." murmured Gaara.

The room was silent for a moment, no one wanted to mess with Gaara (or thought that he was wrong). Then a youthful voice shouted, "Don't be unyouthful, Gaara, everybody has a fair and youthful chance! YOSH!"

Everybody held their breath, and let it go when Gaara didn't kill Lee. But he made a mental death note for poor Lee. _You wait...I should have killed you when I had the chance._

Then Tenten spoke. "I'm probably not going to win anything, because of _somebody's_ song choice." she said, shooting an accusing glance (along with a shuriken) at Chouji.

Chouji dodged the weapon and yelled, spitting food all over Shino, who was sitting near him. "Well at least you admit that you suck, Tenten! That means I'm gonna win!" he said, stuffing a hearty handful of potato chips into his mouth.

Sakura got back into it. "You've got a better chance of Shino pole dancing than you winning, fattie!" she yelled at Chouji.

Chouji turned slowly around to Sakura, his face red with anger, as he stuck up a chubby middle finger.

"Why do you keep thinking I'm going to pole dance, Sakura?!" said Shino with growing annoyance.

Hinata stammered into the group of angry ninjas. She didn't need Byakugan to see where this was going. "Calm d-down, everyone!" She said as loud as she could, trying to avoid more chaos. But she was too late.

Chouji, who was not done with Sakura and didn't have enough energy to use his Expansion Jutsu, threw a pot that was on a shelf at her. But Sakura scampered behind Sasuke, who got hit in the head instead.

Sasuke turned around with a death glare on his face. "Who threw that?" he said in a murderous tone. Chouji pointed at Naruto who was watching the battle, laughing, until now.

Sasuke rushed at Naruto with blinding speed, and pimp slapped him in the face. Hinata, who was starting to hyperventilate at seeing Naruto get hurt, tried to talk Sasuke out of beating Naruto to a bloody pulp.

Naruto, struggling to defend himself, performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu (kage bushin no jutsu) and his clones started pulling Sasuke off of the real Naruto and whacking him in return.

Seeing Sasuke in danger, Sakura and Ino jumped into action. They both yelled at the same time, "Saasssukkkeee, noooooo! Don't diee!" and they both passed out, along with Hinata who was overwhelemed with so many Narutos in the same place.

Lee, seeing Sakura on the ground started attacking anyone in sight with Tai Jutsu. He hit Kiba in the face, kicked Tenten in the stomach, and whacked Kankuro in the head. Then Gaara uncorked his sand gourd and set the sand after Lee.

Temari, seeing Ino helpless and unconscious on the floor, whipped out her fan and swept her 10 feet into the air. To Temari's anger, Ino landed on Shikamaru who was sleeping in the corner. He woke up and joined the fight also.

Soon everybody except the judges (who were still deep in thought about the winners) was in the fight. Even Neji who was on the other side of the room looking through the judges' papers with Byakugan, started fighting when a random Kunai almost cut of a piece of his long sacred hair.

There were Shadow Clones, puppets, shuriken, a giant fan, sand, flying fists, a little rabid dog, bugs, shadows, kicking legs, and every other series of weapons all over the place, smashing into walls and furniture.

The three unconscious girls awoke and two of them got in the fray. The other, Hinata, stood back and avoided weapons and flailing bodies as she tried to speak up and avoid getting a heart attack.

Meanwhile on the other sided of the room the judges had finished deciding and were waiting for Sakura to announce them.

Anko, who was growing more inpatient and sober by the minute, peered over the couch that blocked their view of the other side of the room. She gasped and called Kakashi and Gai up to watch the show.

"Ha! Isn't it fun to watch a bunch of little ninjas beat the crap out of each other? This is more entertaining than the Chuunin exams!" said Anko as the other judges agreed.

They found a bowl of candy on the coffee table next to the couch, and munched on it while cheering on the ninjas. Gai was especially enthusiastic and was yelling out, "LEE! Make me proud, Lee!" or "GO LEE! Fight with the power of YOUTH!"

After a while, a giant frog appeared right in the midst of the battle. It was as wide as the couch and as tall as the shelf above the giant TV. On its back was Naruto. The others decided this was the time for them to use their special techniques. An aura of a bunch of different chakras gathered up in the room.

"STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE??"

The fight paused in mid motion. Every ninja turned around to see who had interfered.

Standing in the middle of the room, her face beet red with anger, her hand clutching her heart, stood Hinata.

The frog poofed away. Sasuke took his hands off of Naruto's neck, the both of them staring open mouthed at Hinata. Everybody else dismissed their jutsus and let go of the people they were trying to kill. The all had looks of similar surprise toward Hinata.

The redness of anger was immediantly replaced with red blush as Hinata's anger faded into pure embarrassment. "Umm, uh...I-I'm sorry..." she murmured.

The room stayed silent for a minute as the dust cleared away to reveal a knocked over couch, spilled DVD's, and strewn objects all over the place.

Sakura sighed as she said, "We're so sorry Hinata, I guess we all got carried away there. Here, the boys will clean up here, and I'll heal any injuries. Then we can get on with the contest." Hinata looked up and gave a weak smile, relieved that the damage wasn't to great.

"WHAT?" yelled a pretty beat up Naruto. "Why do the guys have to do the cleaning?? That's a woman's job!"

Sakura scowled and whacked Naruto on the head. "Idiot! You were the one who had to open your big mouth and start this! Now apologize to Hinata and get started cleaning up!" She pointed to Hinata and Naruto looked over to her, put on a big smile, and scratched his head.

Hinata almost fainted when he walked right up to her and said, "Hehe, sorry about that Hinata! Really! I hope you can forgive me! Believe it!!" She smiled and nodded. Naruto almost knocked her over as he patted her on the shoulder and walked over to help the guys clean up.

As people began lining up to Sakura to get healed, it began to register into the judges' brains that the fight was over.

"Hey! Whaccha doin'? I wasn't done watching!!" yelled Kakashi as Anko threw a piece of candy at the group as an attempt to get them riled up.

Neji sighed as he helped set the couch up. "Hey, we aren't a pack of animals. The show's over and my house was almost wrecked. Get your minds back on track."

Anko and Kakashi groaned and sat back on the couch. Gai however, decided to give Lee a congratulatory embrace.

"LEE! You fought with the power of YOUTH! Come give your sensei a hug!" They started running toward each other, tears streaming down their faces, as the scene of the Hyuuga's living room was replaced with a romantic sunset beach.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And they did, as they were pulled away from their man-hug.

"Well, shall we continue?" asked Tenten to Sakura as she nodded and everybody gathered around the judges.

"Alright!" said Sakura, excitement bright on her face. "As I announce the categories, I want the judges to lift up their choices and show them to the crowd. The person who gets 2 or more votes wins the category."

"Wait," interrupted Kankuro. "What if there are three different answers?"

Sakura looked confused. "Hmmm, I don't know...I guess we have to hope that it doesn't happen! Okay, so who's ready to start?"

Excited yells filled the room. "Right! So first category, best singer! Gai-sensei, show us your vote!" said Sakura.

Gai gave one of his bleached smiles as he lifted his paper. The name written in all caps was:

_ROCK LEE _

Lee stood up and started crying youthful tears of joy. "No surprises there," muttered Sakura, disappointed. "Okay, moving along. Show us your vote, Anko!"

Anko smirked as she held up her paper:

_Hinata_

Hinata blushed happily as she got some pats on the back. "Alright, next is Kakashi. Let's see your vote!" said Sakura.

Kakashi gave a drunken laugh as he held up his paper:

_Yolanda_

Veins twitched irritably and protests shouted everywhere. "Oh. my. god," Sakura said, trying to suppress a migraine. "You do know, Kakashi, that we are voting for _real_ contestants, people who actually sang?"

Kakashi gave a look of pure confusion at her statement. "But Yolanda is r-right there," he said, pointing.

Everybody followed his finger to the cabinet next to one of the couches. Sitting on the middle row was a rubber fish on a plaque that said, _Gone Fishing_..._in the Waterfall Village_.

The ninjas gathered around the fish. "Ughh," sighed Neji. "This _thing _is Yolanda? This is a souvenir from the Waterfall Village."

Hinata giggled, amused by Kakashi's drunkness. "Well at l-least it can sing!" she said as she pressed a button on the plaque. Immediantly the fish opened its rubber lips and began to sing;

_Rock the boat, Rock the boat_

_baby,_

_Rock the boat,_

_Don't tip the boat over!_

Some people laughed, others groaned. A vein throbbed in Sakura's temple. "Okay Kakashi," she said as though talking to a three year old. "Yolanda is very nice, but we need you to vote for one of _these-_," she said, waving around to all the others. "-People. Now can you write down one of their names, if you can remember them, and–."

"Okay, o-okay. Don't have a h-hissy fit." Kakashi crossed out Yolanda's name. "I still thought Yolanda was a better singer than all of you." he said as he wrote down a new name:

_Hinata_

The room clapped as Sakura pulled Hinata up and she took a bow. "Great job, Hinata! Everybody give it up for her!" Hinata almost fainted as everybody, including Naruto, cheered and clapped.

"Alright! Now on to our next category is the best performance. We'll start with Kakashi this time, and remember, no inanimate objects!"

Kakashi sighed as though his fun had been spoiled. He pulled up his piece of paper:

_Gaara_

Most people groaned. Gaara remained emotionless.

"Okay, 1 vote Gaara! Next, Anko!"

Anko held up her paper:

_Gaara_

More sighs filled the room. Gaara still remained emotionless. "Okay, vote 2 for Gaara. It doesn't matter, but let's see Gai's vote, just to make sure."

"Just to piss us off more like it.." muttered Sasuke.

Gai smiled again as he held up his vote:

_ROCK LEE_

"I'll never stop rooting for you, Lee!" Yelled Gai-Sensei.

Lee's youthful eyes filled up with tears. "GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENS–."

"Quit it, you two!" yelled Sakura. "Well his vote doesn't count anyway. Umm, that means Gaara is the winner."

Quiet applause sounded as Gaara stood up and said, "What do I win."

"Huh?"

"My prize. I didn't dance like that for nothing."

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Well, uhh, I'm r-really s-sorry, Gaara, but it's the thought that counts! It's for fun!"

A murderous atmosphere filled the room. "I. Want. My. Prize." threatened Gaara, as sand began to spill out of his gourd.

"Uhh, umm, don't get like that!" Sakura pleaded.

"Gaara, be good and stop!" said Kankuro as the sand poured out of the gourd.

"Somebody give the kid a cookie! SOMEONE FREAKING GET THE KID A COOKIE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Temari screamed.

"I want a cookie..." whined Chouji, oblivious to the danger.

"Troublesome...troublesome!" warned Shikamaru as the sand started pooling around Gaara's feet.

"Neji, d-do something!" said Hinata.

"Huh!" he shrieked. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything, that Gaara could have. "...Ha, I've got it! Your prize is Yolanda!" He said, as he picked the musical fish of the shelf and cautiously handed it to Gaara.

The room held its breath as Gaara looked Yolanda over. Everybody sighed as the sand retreated back into the gourd. Gaara seemed content with his prize and sat back down.

"Whew, that was a close one!" said Sakura as she flicked the sweat of her brow. "Alright, time for the last category of the day, the best song choice award! For this one we will call up the one who sang the song and the one who chose their song. You go first, Anko!"

Anko giggled as she picked up her paper. "This one was tough, but I think I picked the person who's song most described them, hehe!"

Her paper said:

_Emo Boy, Sasuke :P_

Sasuke brooded and pulled his oversized collar over his face. "Yay! One vote for _my _Sasuke! And...oh shit." Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

"And me, who picked his song!" called out Ino, sticking her tounge out at Sakura.

"Whatever. Hopefully another vote will be different." said Sakura, holding on to a scrap of optimism.

Anko giggled. "Wouldn't hope for it, hun. Kakashi is to drunk to think for himself, so he can only copy off of me. And Gai will vote for Lee."

"Who asked you!???" lashed out Sakura. "Hmph. Just show us your vote, Gai."

Gai gave a thumbs up as he showed his vote:

_ROCK LEE_

"Okay, you win this time, Ino." muttered Sakura. "Just tell us who you voted for, Kakashi."

"...Uh, w-what she s-said," said Kakashi as he pointed to Anko and clutched his head.

"Hmmm, hangover starting to kick in, eh, youthful rival?" said Gai smirking.

"Alright, the winner is Sasuke! Woot!" Cheered Sakura.

"A-hem?"

"Oh, and...Ino." murmured Sakura with no emotion. Ino practically whisked Sasuke off the floor and dragged him up, and started squeezing the living crap out of him as people clapped. "Yay! Sassy baby!"

Sakura swung back a fist, but didn't want to start another fight and make poor Hinata have a heart attack. So she restrained herself from punching Ino and carried on. "Okay, so congratulations to our winners and I hope everybody had fun!"

With that, Sakura put down the microphone and helped Hinata put the karaoke machine away.

The other ninjas circled around on the floor.

"What time is it anyway?" asked Shino.

"About 5:00," said Naruto checking his watch.

"Awww, damn it, dude!" yelled Kiba. "I missed _Jerry Springer_!"

"OMG, we always watch that show, right guys!" said Temari, embracing her brothers.

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, I always watch it with my family. It's funny to see how screwed up people's lives are!"

"Haha. Not funny." said Naruto as Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji nodded in agreement.

"Aww, don't get pissed, dudes. Today's episodes were only _I Married a Horse_ and _Midgets in Love_. Nothing personal." explained Kiba.

"Ha! That must be fun to watch!" said Ino, picturing it in her mind.

"_Maury _and _Dr. Phil_ are better. Less troublesome fighting." said Shikamaru.

"I love _Oprah_! She's sooo inspirational!" said Tenten.

Hinata and Sakura came back and joined the group.

"The _Food Network_ has tastier shows!" said Chouji, licking his lips.

"Umm, I'd really _love_ to keep listening to your favorite shows, but can we leave now?" Anko said as she called the young ninjas attention to her. Kakashi was fast asleep on her lap as she tried to get up from the couch. "I think this one's had enough partying for a day." She pushed the sleeping Kakashi's head over on Gai's lap as she stood up.

"Oh, yeah! Go right ahead. And thanks for helping out!" said Sakura as she waved to them.

"No problem! We had a good time!" said Anko in a cheerful tone as she walked to the doors into the entrance hall. "Take _it_." she added to Gai as she pointed to the sleeping Kakashi.

Gai lifted up Kakashi like a baby and gave Lee a quick but emotional one-armed hug, than scampered after Anko.

The room became silent after they left.

"...Soo, what's next, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"It's around 5:00. Dinner should be ready about now." said Neji. "I'll go check in with the cooks." He got up and headed out a pair of doors on the east side of the room.

"...d-d-dinner? DINNER!!!" screamed Chouji, his eyes swelling with happy tears.

"Whoa, chill out." said Shikamaru. "Eating is trouble–."

Ino clapped a hand over his mouth. "Watch what you say to him when he's hungry. You _know _what happens." she hissed in his ear.

"What, you think eating is troublesome too. That's why you diet so much." whispered Shikamaru.

"Just shut up. And that diet's for beauty purposes," whispered Ino back, proud of her thin figure.

The ninjas chatted for a while until the door opened and Neji came back in.

"Dinner's ready. Everybody follow me." he said and lead the hungry group through the east doors.

They walked along a few hallways and a lot of rooms before emerging into a giant dining hall.

It was a breathtaking sight. The long antique table was set with fine silverware and bouquets of flowers on a lace tablecloth. There were seats for each of them. Neji and Hinata sat at each end of the table. The rest of the group took the seats around them.

Before anybody could say a word, Italian cooks came out of a door leading to the kitchen and set bowls of soup in front of each of them.

"Enjoy'a your meal'a." said one of the cooks in an Italian accent.

Hinata was relieved that the dinner didn't turn into a fight or something that would destroy the whole house. The ninjas just sat and talked while the waiters brought out the main course, which consisted of a lot of different foods. Chouji had to be restrained by his teammates from getting up on the table and starting a feeding frenzy.

Naruto realized something as the Italians brought in the dessert. "Hey, guys," he called, referring to Neji and Hinata. "How do you guys stop the Ital– uh, waiters and cooks from telling your dad that you had a party?"

Hinata almost choked on her food. She hadn't thought of that. _We're screwed..._ she thought.

Neji however calmly replied, "Well, first I thought that we should just make them swear never to tell Hisashi. But those Italians can't keep their mouths shut. So I decided to run them out of Konoha and make sure they _never come back_," he finished in a menacing tone.

Everybody stared at him. "Dude, I'll help you!" said Kiba as Akamaru barked.

"What are _Italians_ anyway?" asked Sakura

"They're, uh, not from around here," said Neji. "But they make great cooks and are easy to get rid of if they cause any trouble. You can stuff them in a closet and they'll talk to themselves for hours until they get hungry..."

Hinata giggled nervously, refusing to think about the outcome if the plan went wrong. So she changed the subject. She cleared her throat and said, "W-when everybody's d-done, we can go b-back up-upstairs and play Truth or Dare!" she suggested.

"Hey what about DDR?!!" yelled Kankuro as he slammed his hands on the table, but almost everyone else agreed to play excitedly. So when everybody was done with dessert, the group followed Hinata upstairs.

Naruto who was usually so hyper, had a bad feeling about this game. No, he was an easy target for crazy dare-ers, because people knew he would do _anything_. No, this would be a night that he'd never live down or forget.

None of the care-free people entering the Hyuuga's study would ever forget this game...not in their whole lives.

It would be a game to remember for all of them.

To Be Continued

- - - -

_Yay! It's done! I'm sorry if this one is shorter than the others. The next one will be very long, so don't miss it! And I hope nobody takes offense they the little Italian jokes in this story. Hey, I might be Italian and I have no problem with Italians! So remember I don't own anything in this fic except the thing itself, and I don't own Naruto and friends. That would be Mashashi Kishimoto. And I don't own the Springer show, Maury, Dr. Phil, Oprah, or the Food Network! So I hope ya liked this chapter and don't forget to __review!_

_Oh, and I'd like you to include suggestions for dares in your reviews. I'm flat on ideas and if you guys have any juicy truths or dares just holla and you might get them featured in the next chapter! _

_And to thank the reviewers, anybody who reviews gets a Yolanda singing fish!_

_So don't forget to review, and Yolanda is yours!!! Bye bye!_


	8. Truth or Dare pt One

_Ohhh, my god. I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but here it is! The big truth or dare game. I got a couple suggestions in the reviews, but not a lot so I was forced to think for myself and come up with a few. I've just been taking a very long time off, so I'm sorry if anybody thought I was quitting. Oh, and i was very upset about not being able to go on deviantart, its not working for me so if anybody knows whats going on just tell me with your review. Well, here's the chapter!_

_- - - -_

Hinata's hands trembled with excitement as she closed the study's door. The room was fit for playing truth or dare, it had many comfortable sofas and a few desks. The ninjas all plopped down, waiting for the game to begin.

Not everybody was apprehensive like Naruto. The majority of them were excited, Kiba so much that him and Akamaru were bouncing up and down on their couch. Others, such as Sasuke, Gaara and Shino sat emotionless as usual.

"Somebody calm Kiba down before he wets himself all over my good furniture," said Neji, while Temari pushed Kiba back against the couch. "...Okay, everybody get in a circle so we can start."

Chatting excitedly, the shinobi assembled in a circle on the floor. "Anybody got a bottle?" asked Shikamaru.

"Here!" shouted Ino as she pulled out an empty Bud Light bottle out of her shirt. "What!" she shrieked as she got some questioning glances. "Kakashi sensei dropped it!! I just thought I'd pick it up...it's not like I drank the rest of it...god, what's wrong with you people, accusing me of drinking! You're all going to hell--"

"Ino, shut up." muttered Sasuke. "Who's going first?" Everybody started yelling at once. "HEY! Don't start a fight again. Let's just let Kiba go first since he's _so_ excited." said Tenten. Kiba had been screaming the loudest, with the addition of Akamaru's frantic barking.

Kiba kneeled over towards the center of the circle, and gave the bottle a big ol' spin. Round and round and round and round and...what the hell, you get it, the bottle span until it landed on the first victim...

Hinata.

Everybody laughed and immediately started telling Kiba evil truths and dares to give poor Hinata. Meanwhile, Hinata was having a private battle with her inner self:

_Inner Hinata- Ooooo, pick dare! Ya know you want to!_

_Hinata- Hell no! I'll make the biggest ass out of myself! And with Kiba daring me...oh god no. All of their dares are screwed up, there's no effing way I'm picking dare, you crazy–_

_Inner Hinata- Bee-yotch, plz. Go ahead, pick truth, and when Kiba asks you who you would make out with out of all the people in the room...well, let's just say your 'secret' isn't safe if you pick truth._

_Hinata- He would never ask me that!_

_Inner Hinata- Yes he would, it's no good to be in denial._

_Hinata- No!_

_Inner Hinata- Yes._

_Hinata- Grrrr... oh damn it! You can't make me pick dare!_

_Inner Hinata- Fine...pick truth. Not only will your biggest secret be revealed, but everyone will think you're a pansy scared little girl who can't take just one dare. I bet you 10 bucks every person in this room will pick dare...They might as well rename the game Dare or Dare...or something._

_Hinata- No!_

_Inner Hinata- Come on Hinata, grow some balls. What's the worst he can make you do? Kiba won't be too harsh on you, I think he has a lil' crush on you! It'll be fun, and everybody will look up to you for doing the first dare! What's to lose (except you dignity)?_

_Hinata- Ughhh! Fine, I'll do it! I hope you're happy with yourself!_

Hinata zoomed back into reality. Somebody was snapping their fingers in front of her face. "Hinata? Hellooooooo? What's it gonna be??" teased Kiba.

Hinata gulped. "Dare." she managed to squeak out.

Giggles and laughter broke out among the room. Most were sure she would have picked truth, as most girlies do.

Kiba smirked and said, "Don't worry Hinata. I won't make it _too bad_, hehehe..." he turned around to discuss the dare with Akamaru. Hinata was growing anxious as the girls crowded around her for 'back up'.

Hinata waited nervously as she heard a 'bark, bark' and a 'yap, yap', but no clue as to what was in store for her.

After his chat, Kiba turned around with a purely evil smile on his face, as if he had thought up the most horrible dare in the world. All the guys smirked, eager to hear what Kiba had in store for Hinata.

"Drum roll, please."

"Hinata, I dare you to call up Tsunade and try to have phone sex with her."

Hinata's whole body went numb. Neji yelled, "Yeah!" and high fived Kiba along with some of the other guys.

Hinata could hardly speak. "B-but I'm a g-girl...! She'll t-think I'm a l-lesbian."

Kiba laughed and said, " Well, good luck trying to disguise your voice!" He yelled as his home boys let out a howl of laughter.

The girls patted her on the back as Chouji took the phone from a desk and handed it to Hinata. "Dial star 67 before you put in her number, and put it on speaker phone so we can all hear."

Hinata's hand trembled with fear as she punched in the Hokage's number...

- - - -

Konoha's _favourite_ hokage leaned far back in her pleather chair and rested her bare feet on her cluttered desk. With an ice-cold bottle of sake in her hand and Shizune off on an errand, Tsunadewas prepared for a night of drinking and relaxation.

That was until...the phone rang.

_God damn it..._ thought Tsunade._ It's probably one of those tele-marketers, Shizune told me they've been calling all day...maybe I shouldn't answer it? Naaaah, I should tell them to fuck off so I can relax this evening._

Tsunade took a deep breath, picked up the phone and yelled with everything in her, "_NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT WANT TO DONATE MONEY TO HOMELESS ORPHAN MIDGETS, SO STOP CALLING ME YOU STALKERS!!!"_

On the other line, Hinata squeaked and almost dropped the phone. She looked back nervously at the others, who had crowded around her, with a terrified expression on her face. Kiba and some of the guys urged her to go on, and fed her some lines.

Hinata raised the phone closer to her face, and she could hear Tsunade babbling on the other line. She suddenly felt a powerful wave of confidence sweep over her, and she knew exactly what to say. She cleared her throat and started to talk to Tsunade...

"Hello? _HELLO!!?_ Anybody there??? HELLO!!?" Tsunade was yelling into the phone and was just about to hang up, when the voice on the other line said:

"_Well_, _hello, sugar."_

The voice sounded slightly familiar and _very_ sketchy. Tsunade checked the caller ID, but the caller was unidentified. "Who are you? Do I know you??"

"_Nooo, baby, but you want to know me."_

"Oh do I?" said Tsunade sarcastically.

"_Oh, yeah, everybody wants to know Mc Lovin'. All the ladies...even a few men...and defiantly you."_

"Oh really? And why would _me_, the _Hokage_ want to know some 40-year-old phone pervert who calls himself '_Mc Lovin'_??"

"_Hokage, huhh? I never 'did' one of those before. Hmmm, I think I've heard of you before...the blonde, sexy hokage with the really big–."_

"Mmmm-hhmm. And do you happen to know how _old_ I am, huh? Did you ever _'do'_ a 50 year old woman before?"

"_50 years old, huh? That's such a turn on."_

Hinata was trying hard to suppress her laughter along with the ninjas hounded around the phone. She was doing the 'old pervert' voice pretty well. Kiba told her to go on until Tsunade hung up, so she quickly went on...

"_I love older women."_ said Hinata in her 'voice'.

"Really. I guess you never expected to find somebody older than you, huh. Tell me, are you a friend of Jiraiya's?" said Tsunade.

"_Jiraiya? Never heard of him. Mc Lovin's not interested in guys...I'm interested in you. What are you wearing? I'm in my birthday suit." _Hinata was about to explode with laughter. She felt really light headed.

"A banana costume with granny panties." snapped the Hokage.

Hinata giggled. _"You're funny. Why don't you come over, foxy lady? I live on 880 N00b Street."_

"Like that's gonna happen. Why don't you just go screw yourself cause that_'s _the bestyour ever gonna get?" snorted Tsunade.

"_I like muffins."_

"What?"

"_Don't go there, girlfriend_."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"_JOO GONNA GET RAPED!"_

"And you're gonna get arrested. The ANBU have traced your call and are coming down to take you in as we speak. Hope you have a nice life in prison. I'm afraid they only give you 1 phone call a month, so you won't be doing so much prank calling..." said Tsunade.

She heard a different, panicked voice whisper '_quick, quick, hang up!"_ on the other line, and the caller hung up. Tsunade chuckled to herself. _That'll teach them to disturb my relaxation._

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and picked up her sake bottle. _Still, that phone call was really disturbing. I'm gonna need a hell of a lot of sake to forget this night..._

- - - -

Hinata leaned back against the couch breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. "What are we gonna do?" said Kankuro. "Look what kind of shit you got us into, Kiba." he spat, throwing a dirty glance at Kiba.

"YOSH! No need to be unyouthfully troubled, my friends! For Konoha's Green Beast has come up with a plan more firey than the lotus blossom!!! We shall youthfully leap out Neji's bedroom window, than hitchhike to Suna. We shall live with the youthful sand squad, until the band that Shino will put together releases an album and appears on MTV!! The members will be Sasuke and Shino as singers, Chouji on the base, Ino on the keyboard, Naruto on the drums, and Neji as the lead guitarist!! The band's name will be 'Youth' and we shall all have bowl cuts and wear green!! YOSH!! Then once the band makes enough money, we will all move to a penthouse in the Sound Village, and Orochimaru will be our manager! Then the band will have a dramatic break up, and we will live in peace forever!!!YOSH!!"

Everybody turned around and gave Lee you-are-a-retard looks. "Don't freak out, Lee. Grandma Tsunade was just kidding. Trust me, I've traveled with the old bag for a couple months. In fact, she probably knew it was us. Believe it." said Naruto, rather calmly. "Now can we get back to the game?"

People breathed sighs of relief as the resumed their places in the circle. Some congratulated Hinata on their way back. "Your turn to spin," said Neji, as he motioned to her.

Hinata stepped forward and span the bottle.

It went round and landed on...

Chouji.

Chouji smiled, still munching on chips. "Dare," he said before Hinata could ask. Some people snickered.

Hinata turned around to think, waving off the people offering to help her. Even thought she didn't have the most creative mind, she wanted to think about this herself.

_Hmmmm..._Hinata thought to herself._ What to do??_

_Inner Hinata: Hey there._

_Hinata- Oh, hi. Sorry about before._

_Inner Hinata- Don't mention it. I just wanted to give you a hint for a great dare._

_Hinata- Oh, okay. What do you have in mind?_

_Inner Hinata- Tell me, what is Chouji doing right now?_

_Hinata- Hmmm...Oh! He's eating his chips while waiting for me._

_Inner Hinata- Exactly...he's eating. I think you can come up with something from that little tidbit of info._

_Hinata- Hmmm, I think you're right! Thanks for helping!_

_Inner Hinata- No prob, kid._

Hinata turned around, having formulated the perfect dare with help from her inner self.

"Okay, Chouji," started Hinata, trying her best at an evil voice. All eyes turned towards her at once. "Me and my cousin are going to go down to the kitchens and whip up a mystery dish for you to eat. I dare you to eat whatever it is, down to the last crumb."

Some people gasped. Temari yelped and said, "Wow, I can't believe it's going to be worse than the appetizers we had today!" Chouji himself looked a little sick.

Hinata laughed mirthlessly. "What's a matter big boy? I thought you'd eat _anything?_" Chouji tried to put on a brave face, but his confidence was breaking. "C'mon, Neji, let's get stared." said Hinata.

Neji grunted and followed his cousin down to the kitchens. When the two of them got there, Hinata took out a mixing bowl, and a spoon. "What exactly are you planning?" Questioned Neji.

"Just grab whatever you can from the fridge and anything nasty you can find," said Hinata, opening the fridge. "Then we mix it all together and give it to Chouji!"

They put a little bit of everything they could find in the bowl. Cheese, tomatoes, grapes, mustard, cookie dough ice cream, spinach, leftover won-ton soup, puddin', milk, orange juice, Red Bull, whipped cream, peanut butter, maple syrup, chicken noodle soup, Splenda, pepper, flour, fish casserole, Cheerios, chocolate, macaroni, lasagna, cat food, plant fertilizer, blood, spring break jacuzzi water, pubic hair, barf, play dough, dog crap, hot sauce, opossum, crackers, more Red Bull, Tsunade's dentures, cream cheese, acne cream, Gai's G-string, pig fat, meatballs, a used tissue, bad breath, glue, body glitter, tooth paste, toenail clippings, and spoiled liverworst. Then they mixed it together.

Neji and Hinata exchanged looks of accomplishment before they had the Italians help them carry the mixture up to Chouji and the others. They smirked when they saw the look of disgust when they entered the study. "We have the recipe list if anybody wants to make this at home." teased Neji while Hinata giggled.

They found Chouji, ready for his meal, sitting in a chair amongst everybody. He had a bib with a lobster printed on it and a look of pure repulsion on his face. Hinata and Neji delivered the concoction to Chouji's lap, then took their seats within the crowd.

Chouji looked down at the nasty mixture, inhaled, and looked like he was going to add some more throw up to the bowl. He gave one last blaming glare to the ninjas, than chocked down a big spoonful.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for a reaction, but Chouji kept a straight face, his eyes watering, as he took another big spoonful.

He slowly ate the stuff, spoonful after spoonful, looking like he was being dragged through hell by a rope tied to his neck while being stabbed with flaming knives while listening to a Whitney Houston CD. Torture. The repulsed shinobi watched the nasty show while Neji and Hinata, giggling rapidly, recited the ingredients to them.

At last Chouji was finished. He threw down his spoon and bowl as he ran into Neji's bathroom and closed the door.

Neji walked over to the discarded bowl and gave it a check. "All clear!!" he exclaimed, and the group started laughing hysterically until Chouji came back from the bathroom, okay but still looking squeamish. The girls came up to hug him for being so brave, and the guys gave him high- fives. Then they all gathered back around the bottle.

Chouji wobbled forward and gave it a spin. Round and round the bottle goes, where it stops nobody knows...

It stopped on Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino squealed, Naruto 'wooted' and everyone else exchanged looks of anticipation. Then Chouji popped the question: "Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke looked more emo than ever, his face buried in his hands as he mumbled, "Dare."

Chouji grinned and called a huddle with the guys, openly inviting their suggestions. Sakura and Ino rushed over to Sasuke, to 'comfort' him in his time of need. Soon enough, Chouji and the laughing guys finished deliberating.

"Sasuke, I dare you to cross dress, makeup and everything, than shashe down to Ichiraku's and back." Chouji said between giggles.

Ino stood up and clapped her hands together. "Ooooh!! This means a make over for Sassy-baby!!" She squealed in delight, while Sasuke grunted and buried in head deeper into his lap, while Sakura still tried to 'comfort' him.

Ino decided to take charge of the 'make over'. "Okay, Hinata. We need makeup and a big dress. Please tell me you have them."

"Hmm," started Hinata. "I th-i-nk I have the big d-dress that F-father brought for me to w-wear to Aunt Susan's wedding. It's really ugly, so it will work!! And I have the m-makeup that Hanabi brought for my b-birthday."

Ino beamed. "Great!! Girls, let's take Sasuke up to Hinata's room and get to work! You boys stay down here, we'll have a surprise for you when we get back down!!"

The girls dragged the unwilling Sasuke up the mansion stairs to Hinata's room. Her room was very large, complete with a balcony and walk-in closet. It was coloured lavender and white. Hinata had to remind the girls what their purpose was here to keep them from poking around in Hinata's room.

"Alright," said Ino. "Tenten, pull up a chair for Sasuke." Tenten nodded and pulled up Hinata's computer chair and whisked it around in front of the lighted mirror. Sasuke, now bound and gagged, squrimed against his holdings as he was placed in the chair. "Alright, Hinata, take out your makeup and let's get busy!"

The ladies went right away with the makeup. They first put concealer all over his face. Then they smeared sky blue eyeshadow on his lids, and badly drawn brown eyeliner. They gave him 2 inch lashes with black mascara, and gave him apple-red cheeks (not to mention forehead and chin) with some blush. They ripped off the duct tape covering his mouth and took advantage of his pain to put on some tacky red lipstick. They finished up by brushing out his hair and giving him cute little ponytails and barrettes.

"Awww, he looks so pretty you could just throw up!" said Sakura as the other girls admired their work.

"I will kill you all." mumbled Sasuke.

The girls ignored Sasuke's protests and ramblings as they dragged him off to Hinata's walk-in closet and searched for Hinata's horrible flower girl dress. They found it stuffed in the back of the main shelf. It really was very ugly, huge with giant puffy sleeves, and a 'grandma-fit' ruffly body. The girls prepared to lay it on him.

"Okay, on the count of three, Tenten, to take the ropes off him. Sakura, hold him still while Ino puts the dress on him. Hinata, you stand ready with the tranquilizers if he decides to play dirty. I'll tie him back up after the dress is on," said Temari. "One...two...three!"

Tenten quickly untied the ropes, while Sakura ripped his shirt off (she quite enjoyed that part), Holding his arms up as he tried to struggle. Ino threw the dress over his head and squiggling arms and over the rest of him. Temari retied the ropes, and they were ready to go.

"Okay, girls," said Ino, proudly admiring their work. "Let's go take him to the boys."

The girls pushed the new, 'pretty' Sasuke downstairs to show the boys.

"We're baaa-aaak!!!" Yelled Ino as she pushed open the study door. The guys all turned their heads to see what the girls had done.

Laughter erupted in the room amongst the boys. They were rofl-ing, lmao-ing, lol-ing, and most of them almost wet their pants. Even Gaara and Shino had to crack a smile as the guys started insulting and mortifying poor Sasuke:

"Nice dress, Grandmother!"

"Ohhh, Sasuke! Where did you get your makeup done? I _have_ to know!"

"I lost a fight against _this_ guy?"

"I have to say, this look suits you, Sasuke! Now you'll defiantly fit in with Orochimaru's gang!"

Tenten pouted. "Okay, settle down guys. I know he looks pretty, but we have to get on with the dare. We need some people to follow him around with a video camera."

"I'll do it! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Believe it! And we can get some ramen while we're there! Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

So by the end of their discussion, Naruto was filming Sasuke and Kiba and Lee were tagging along.

- - - -

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee could barley stand from laughing as they watched Sasuke strut his stuff. Actually, he was trying very hard to hide his stuff as best as he could. Naruto could barely hold the camera straight as he watched Sasuke try to get by.

Poor Sasuke was stumbling along with one hand over his face and the other flipping off anybody who looked at him wrong. But so many people were looking at him funny, it was hard to keep track. It was just Sasuke's luck that most of Konoha's citizens were out walking the streets, looking for bars, restaurants, shopping, and parties.

And the citizens didn't spare him. They laughed, they cried, some even wet themselves. They dished out rude but hilarious comments, and people who were lucky enough to have cameras on them were snapping pictures of the unforgettable moment. Sasuke was damn sure that his reputation as the kickass elite Uchiha prodigy was crushed the moment he stepped into the world with his drag queen-ish appearance. One thing and one thing only kept him going throughout this– that he would be able to get the others (well, one of the others) back for this.

Finally, Sasuke and friends hit Ichiraku's quickly enough (it was 2, maybe 3 blocks away,) and Sasuke bolted his sorry ass down the street back to the mansion.

"Oh, no you don't!" Exclaimed Kiba as he and Lee ran forward to grab his frilly collar. "That's not how a young lady moves in this town. Now walk nicely and let all the nice people _admire_ you as you pass by them."

Sasuke grunted, ready to kill, but decided to unleash his fury when they got back to the Hyuuga's. He endured the comments, laughter, camera flashing, and Naruto's bad filming, until they finally made their way up the stone path that lead to the mansion.

An Italian opened the grand doors for them, and lead the squad up to the study. As soon as Sasuke entered, the giggling and insults started up again. Sasuke decided to speak up for himself:

"Okay, you douches are in very deep shit, so I'm going to be nice and give you three seconds to shut the hell up. One...two...three,"

The room, surprisingly, fell silent. Sasuke wasn't just a guy comically cross-dressed against his will, he was a _murderous_ guy comically cross-dressed against his will. So everybody did as they were told.

Sasuke started again. "Now, you guys have three minutes to get this _thing_ off me, and looking exactly the way I did when I came to this bad excuse for a party. If not, then there will be a murder here tonight, I'll make sure of it,"

_Well, at least I'll get to undress Sasuke, _thought Ino and Sakura in unison.

"Oh, and Sakura and Ino will NOT undress me, or touch me in any way or I WILL file rape charges," he added menacingly. "If I were you guys I would get started right now. I'm pretty pissed off, so hurry up."

As soon as Sasuke said spoke those words, the shinobi sped toward Sasuke as if he were an atomic bomb that had to be dismantled before it went off and killed them all. Some of the guys ripped the dress off of Sasuke and marveled at his sexiness, uhhh, I mean they were repulsed at having to undress a guy. The remainder practically ripped off his face trying to get the makeup off, and pulled chunks of his duck-shaped hair out trying to get the clips and doo-dads out of it.

When they were done, Sasuke walked over to the wall mirror, checked himself out, and approved. The ninjas let out sighs of relief. Everyone resumed their place in the circle, and Sasuke stepped forward and spun, eager for revenge.

Round and round the bottle went, until it landed on...

"ROCK LEE!" You could almost hear Gai sensei scream.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!" Lee youthfully exclaimed. "I WILL EXCEPT THIS YOUTHFUL CHALLENGE WITH THE YOUTHFULLNESS OF A THOUSAND–."

"Truth or dare." Sasuke cut Lee off. He already knew that Lee would pick dare, and Sasuke had the perfect dare indeed. He was pleased that the bottle landed on one of the assholes that stood back and laughed when he was suffering...

"DARE, YOSH!" Lee yelled youthfully.

Before he could go into one of his rants, Sasuke presented him with the worst dare of the century–"I dare you to round up Chouji, Naruto and Kiba and then ask them to marry you. Then, take them into the middle of mainstreet and do the moonwalk, the thriller, and then molest three little boys. Then, come back to the house, slap all three of them on the butt, and give them your phone number!" Sasuke then laughed maniacal laughter and started twitching.

"Ummm, Sasuke?" whispered Sakura, but Sasuke was too busy going insane to hear her. "Sasuke? SASUKE!"

"WHAT DO YA' WANT, WOMAN?" he screamed in her face.

Sakura retaliated, "YOU CAN ONLY GIVE LEE 1 DARE, NOT 10,000 YA' DUMBASS!" Then, realizing what she said, clasped her hand to her mouth and passed out.

"She's right," said Neji, kicking aside the fallen Sakura. "Choose one or don't play."

"Fine." said Sasuke, resuming his menacing calmness. "Lee, you, Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba will go out on mainstreet and do the thriller."

"YOSH! Let's go, youthful dance partners! To mainstreet!"

"What? Now? You don't even know the dance! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto pointed out.

Tenten sighed. "When Lee was struggling to be a ninja, Gai-sensei told him to try to take dance classes. He learned the thriller there. He does it all the time during training." she explained.

"What? How would dance classes help?" asked Kankuro.

"Lee was pretty desperate." Tenten stated.

For the next minute, nobody spoke or moved.

"What are you guys waiting for? Hurry up!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hey! Lee might know how to do the dance, but we don't!" Explained Chouji.

"Yeah, dawg! Why can't we do the Soulja Boy...or the Cha Cha Slide...or the Cotton Eye Joe?" asked Kiba as Akamaru yelped.

"Don't be troublesome. Just copy his moves." Shikamaru stated.

"Pshhh. Easy for you to say. You have the Shadow Possession jutsu and Sasuke has the Sharingan. We can't copy something like that!" complained Naruto.

"Naruto, is your dumb ass a ninja or not?" said Sakura, who regained consciousness. "Use Genjutsu!"

"Not all of us are experts, babe," said Kiba.

"Ahh, you guys are wasting time. It's troublesome, but I'll help you. When Lee starts the dance, I'll possess all of you, enabling you to copy his moves. But the downside is, I'll have that gay ass dance too..." complained Shikamaru.

"It's all right Shikamaru!" said Temari, practically drooling.

"You can do it, Shikamaru!" said Ino, drooling as well.

Ino and Temari glared at each other. Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Can we _go _now?" he asked in a whiny, teenage drama queen voice.

"YOSH!" Yelled Lee as he grabbed the arms of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji and dashed out of the room.

"Better get the camera rolling." said Ino as she picked it up, grabbed her 'sassy baby' and ran out to follow them.

- - - -

Lee, Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba assembled themselves in a triangle formation in the middle of Konoha's bustling street. Some people have already stopped to stare; whether it was because of intuition or because of the flyers that Kankuro and Tenten were passing out.

Neji came upon them, carrying a sleek silver boom box that he found in his closet. He searched through his tacky Aunt's 1940's-1980's CD's and passed through a bunch of horrible old has-been bands before he became upon old Michael's CD. Ya know, one of the good ones before he turned white and started touching little boys.

He put it in the boom box, skipped a few songs before he blasted the volume and the dance began.

Imediently, Lee started leading the dance. With the youthful monster claws and everything. It was enough to wake the dead (lol). He even sang out loud as his beyond-mortified buddies were forced to follow behind him. Shika as usual had his signature 'troublesome' look on his face. He just didn't give a damn.

Everybody else apparently did. Some MJ hating drunk passer-bys were throwing beer bottles at the dance group, and other retards were joining in.

The other ninjas, obviously, were on the ground laughing. Well, what would you do if you saw Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Naruto doing the Thriller in the middle of the street (other than rape them)?

Just as everyone was starting to get into it, Ibiki Morino, the 10th question guy, had to spoil the fun. He kicked the crap out of the stereo, muttered, "Damn kids" and ran into the nearest bar before Lee kick the not-so-youthful crap out of _him_.

"Well, _that_ was entertaining," said Temari sprawled on the sidewalk, overcome with laughter. Everybody wasted at least 10 minutes laughing like a bunch of high druggies before Gaara got tired of it.

"I want to go back. Now." He said in a menacing voice loud enough for them all to hear. They quickly got the picture that he wasn't fucking around, picked themselves up, and made their way back to the mansion.

Kiba quickened his pace to Sasuke. "Happy, Uchiha? Cause I'm fucking not." Kiba whispered.

"Inuzuka, stop complaining like a little baby and grow up. That was nothing, I mean NOTHING compared to walking around looking like a cross-dressing tranny. Especially when you've got a reputation like mine. Or should I say _had_ a reputation like mine." Sasuke was back in asshole mode, having wore off his natural high at the prospect of getting his sweet revenge on those bastards.

Kiba pouted and crossed his arms as Sasuke went ahead of him. Soon they were back at the mansion and back in the 'truth or dare' room.

The Shinobi gathered around the bottle once more, and had Lee youthfully come up to the sacred beverage container to give it a whack. "YOSH!" he exclaimed as he spun the bottle.

Round and round and round it went before it rested on...

Ino.

Ino gave a squeak, then a sly smile, then she remembered that Lee was the one who was giving her a truth or dare, so she started getting mad. "Why do I have to be chosen by this freak?? He'll probably make me run around Konoha on my hands while doing stand up comedy!"

Lee pouted and snapped his fingers across his chest. "For the sake of youth, Ino, that was the exact youthful dare I had in mind for you! YOSH!"

This really ticked Ino off. "FINE! I'll pick truth then, Mr. Green Spandex! Don't you know that only emos wear tight pants, or are you just gay?"

Sasuke raised his hand, "Ahem, not true." he said, pointing to his quite baggy pants.

"OMG Ino, you're, like, totally, not picking truth are you?" asked Sakura in mock surprise. She could think of a million embarrassing questions she'd _love_ to ask Ino.

"Alright people, don't get your panties in a twist. Lee, ask her a question, dammit!" said Temari.

_Hahahaha, you owe me ten bucks,_ thought Hinata to her inner self.

"Hmmmmm...," pondered Lee. "Huh...yeah...uhhh...no, that won't do...no, shut up, you unyouthful spawn!"

Kiba nudged Shino and they both began to giggle at Lee's conversation with himself.

"Uhh-huh...yeah...YOSH!" screamed Lee in excitement. "Youthful Ino, were you arrested once?"

"...ummm, no?" said Ino, confused.

"Cause its gotta be illegal to look that YOUTHFUL!" crooned Lee as he looked longingly into Ino's eyes. All he got was a smack across the face.

"Ugghh, troublesome. Do something real, Lee. Your wasting our time."

"Owwww." Complained Lee, rubbing the place where Ino bitch slapped him. "Uhhh, okay. Hmmm...what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever saw Asuma sensei do?"

Ino started sweating, then her face turned beet red. "Uhhh...well,"

"Ohhhh, this has got to be juicy," said Sakura rubbing her hands together.

Ino took a big swallow. "Okay, here goes. One day me, Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting waiting for Asuma to come to training. After a he was a few hours late, Shikamaru was asleep and Chouji had a heart attack from eating 50 bags or chips. So I decided to go and get him. I figured he was in the academy bathroom making out with Kurenai. When I got there, I heard nasty noises coming from inside. So I knocked on the door and screamed for him to come out. He didn't hear me, so I knocked even harder, and the door flung open." Ino covered her face in her hands at this point, and started twitching. "I saw him...but no Kurenai...he was _masturbating_...to a picture of her mother...I thought I was going to be blind. So I screamed and ran home, and the sad thing is he was so busy he didn't even notice me."

Ino started trembling and Hinata put an arm around her.

"UGGGHH! NASTY!!!!! BELIEVE IT!" screamed Naruto.

"I remember when you told us about that," said Shikamaru calmly. "Chouji couldn't eat for 4 days..."

Chouji shook his head. "Worst 4 days of my life."

"It was more troublesome for me. I couldn't sleep for a week because of the mental pictures." complained Shikamaru.

"Yeah, this is very unfortunate and nasty and yadda yadda yadda, but can we move on with the game?" said Kankuro who had seen much worse out of his siblings.

Once Ino finished trembling, she moved up to the bottle, and gave it a spin.

Around and around it went...

Until it landed on...

TO BE CONTINUED

- - - -

_Okay, not much to say here except sorry for the long wait. I hope it is the longest you will ever have to wait for another one of these again. Oh, and more suggestions for truths and dares are always welcome and encouraged. Sorry if I didn't use some, I looking for something unexpected, ya know?_

_Happy Holidays!_


End file.
